Naruto l'hommerenard
by Darkhuricaine
Summary: Je ces le résumé est nul mes je savait pas quoi mettre mes vené quand méme lire ces ma premiére fic et ces un NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Naruto et compagnie ne sont pas a moi ainsi que les village ninja mes tout les personnage que je crée eu sont a moi XD

_Pensé_ « parole normal »**_technique_**

Salut et merci de ne pas être trop sévère avec moi car c'est ma première fic alors désolé d'avance pour les faute d'orthographe car je suis pas très doué donc bonne lecture.

Chapitre1 : Prologue 

Dans un village caché par une immense forêt et des montagne vivait un jeune homme blond, avec des moustache sur les joue et des yeux d'un bleu océan, était entrain de s'entraîné avec un homme d'environ 50ans avec des cheveux blanc qui observé attentivement le jeune blond .

« Naruto combien de fois faudra t'il que je te le dise tu n'est pas assez concentré et en plus c'est demain que nous partons alors arrête de faire l'imbécile et entraîne toi sérieusement, soupira l'homme au cheveu blanc.

-D'accord Jiraya-sensei, dit le blond dénommé Naruto.

-Toi tu a quelque chose a me demandé pour m'appeler comme sa ?dit Jiraya avec un aire suspicieux. »

Et Naruto recommença a concentré son shakra qui l'entoura. Le shakra e Naruto était bleu et Naruto attendais un signe de son sensei pour savoir quand il pourrai il allé ce qui ne se fit pas attendre car l'homme lui fie signe de la téte qu'il pouvait y allé et a ce moment la le jeune blond ce concentra plus et sont shakra devint orange-rouge, puis une queue apparu derriére le jeune blond puis deux avec ces moustache qui s'elargissé mais quand la troisième apparu une voie sorti de Naruto qui avait les yeux rouge maintenant.

« ALORS LE VIEUX XOMMENT SA VA, ricana la voie grave et pleine de haine

-Kyuubi comment sa fait t'il que tu ait réussi a ressortir alors que j'avait placé un sceau pour t'empêcher de prendre le dessus, dit Jiraya

Kyuubi –TU VEUX PARLER DE SE SCEAU MINABLE QUI ESSAYE DE M'EMPECHER DE PASSER? JE L'AI DETRUIT AI JE TE DONNE UN CONSEIL AVANT DE LUI RELAISSER LA PLACE PREPARE TOI A AVOIR DE LA VISITE DANS 5 ANS VIEUX FOU AHAHAHAHAH

Jiraya –Comment sa pourquoi me dit tu sa ?

Kyuubi –JE N'AI PAS DE RAISON A TE DONNE MES PREPARE TOI QUAND MEME A CE JOURS FATIDIQUE AHAHAHAHAH CAR CE VILLAGE RISQUE DE SOUFFRIR SI IL CONTINU SUR CETTE ROUTE »et a ce moment Naruto redeviens normal et s'écroule par terre .

_Que voulait tu dire par la Kyuubi que va t'il se passer dans 5 ans ?_ Puis Naruto ouvrie les yeux et vu sont sensei et lui demanda :

Naruto –Que c'est il passé Jiraya-sensei ?

Jiraya –Naruto par définir on par demain va dire au revoir a tes amis pendant que je prend tes affaire et que je préviens tsunade et il n'y a pas de mais, voyant Naruto s'apprêtant a protester, on reviendra dans 4ans et 11mois pas avant car il faut que tu devienne beaucoup plus fort .

Naruto –Si longtemps mais on devait partir seulement 1 ans a l'origine ?

Jiraya –Oui mais il y a un changement que je t'expliquerait pendant la route alors va vite dire au revoir a tes amis.

Naruto –Dac a tout a l'heure.

Jiraya –Tu a 1 heure pas une seconde de plus. »

Et sur cette phrase le jeune ninja de 13ans parti dire au revoir a ces amis

Maison Inuzuka 

Naruto –Bonjour j'peut voir Kiba dite lui que c'est Naruto qui ve le voir.

Servante –D'accord jeune homme je vais vous le cherché. Elle reviens quelque minute avec un jeune homme brun la mine boudeuse.

Le brun –Ouais tu ve quoi Naruto, dit il avec un ton pas accueillant.

Naruto –Salut Kiba je voulait juste te dire au revoir car je m'en vait 4ans et 11mois exactement .

Kiba –Quoi mes c pas possible et pourquoi ?

Naruto –J'en c'est rien mais bon je vé te laisser je doit passer dire au revoir au autre en 1heure, dit il avec un sourire faux en s'en allant dans une gerbe de flamme orange .

Kiba –Pauvre Hinata j'espère qu'elle pourra ce passait de lui pendant tous ce tant, dit le brun en rentrant cher lui la mine triste.

Demeure Hyuga 

Naruto fit c'est adieu a tous c'est camarade puis arriva devant une grande demeure.

Naruto –_C'est ici que sa va être le plus douloureux_ et il arriva devant une porte ou ce trouvé une jeune fille qui sembler attendre quelqu'un. « Salut.

La jeune fille sursauta en l'entendant car elle ne l'avait pas remarqué approché –S…sa.. salut Na.. Naruto-Kun ,eu elle du mal a prononcé

Naruto –Je voulait te dire au revoir car je m'en vait pendant 4 ans et 11mois et je voulait te dire au revoir .

La jeune fille –Naruto-kun je vou….voudrait t…. te dire quelque ch… chose.

Naruto –Oui va y Hinata exprime toi, dit il sceptique.

Hinata –Je voulait te d… dire que je ….je t'….._aller courage il faut que je lui dise avant qu'il ne parte_ Hinata prenant sont courage a 2 mains, JE T'AIME NARUTO ,cria t'elle toute rouge et elle se retourna pour s'en aller mais une main l'en empêcha et quand elle se retourna pour voir qui l'empêcher de partir naruto lui vola un baisé

Hinata –Pourquoi ma tu embrassé demanda telle quand il se séparére en restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Naruto –Moi aussi je t'aime Hinata mais cette amour est impossible car je vais partir 4ans et tu ….. Mais il fus interrompu par Hinata qui l'embrassa ne lui laissant pas finir sa phrase .

Hinata –Je t'attendrait le temps qu'il faudra car maintenant je c'est qu…..que tu m'aime, dit elle toute rouge après avoir rompu le baisé pour lui parlé

Naruto les larmes au yeux –Merci Hinata merci et il l'embrassa en partant dans une gerbe de flamme en se retrouvant devant Jiraya et il quitta le village en lui disant au revoir et a bientôt sachant que au moins une personne l'y attendrait pendant c'est 4ans et Hinata elle rentra dans sa chambres heureuse de s'être déclaré a Naruto et de savoir que ce sentiment était réciproque.

Darkhuricaine :Et voilà fini j'espére que sa vous a plus.

Naruto :ouais en plus tu ma mis avec hinata trop cool

Hinata tout rouge :Merci Darkhuricaine-sama.

Kiba : tu parle moi je suis même po apparu longtemps dans ce passage .

Sasuke :toi tes apparu au moins

Dark :stop c po grave pour sa on verra la prochaine fois vous passerai peut-être si vous me laisser bosser au lieu de me crier dessus et vous l'aurait compris cher lecteur c'est un Naru/Hina donc bonne lecture et la prochaine fois j'en ferait un plus long alors a la prochaine et laissé des reviews. Merci a la prochaine.


	2. Chapitre 2

Naruto ne m'appartiens toujours pas et oui par contre les ninja et village de mon invention eu si XD

Pour les rare lecteur que je doit avoir je me suis relu et je tiens a m'excuser pour toute les faute et l'embrouille désolé et je dit un très gros merci a ln qui grâce a elle je peu publier mes fic encore merci ln.

Et merci pour les reviews de mimiyanina et de Hitto-sama qui elle a était sévére mais franche au moins et g 16 ans et javé dit que gt nul en orthographe et encore dsl pour les faute mes la gt vraiment pressé.

Bon aller place a l'Histoire.

Chapitre 2 

**Demeure Hyuga.**

Une jeune fille au cheveu bleu et au yeux blanc se trouvé dans sa chambre et avez un gros dilemme a résoudre.

« ? –Mais qu'est ce que je pourrai bien mettre c'est aujourd'hui normalement qu'il reviens ?

Un jeune homme avec des yeux blanc et de long cheveux détaché regardé la scène avec un autre homme beaucoup plus âgé mais l'homme le plus âgé rentra et demanda :

Homme plus âgé –Alors tu a enfin trouvé un fiancé Hinata quand va tu nous le présenter et j'espère qu'il est digne de la famille Hyuga ?

Hinata se retournant rouge –Père ? Mais que dite vous je ne vais pas voir quelqu'un en particulier.

Hiashi –Mais oui, bien sur alors de une pourquoi est tu rouge comme une tomate et de deux comment se fait t'il que tu te fasse si coquette si se n'est pas pour aller voir un homme ?

Hinata encore plus rouge –Euh…….. c'est a dire que nous en somme pas encore au fiançailles père alors…..

Hiashi –QUOI ? Mais alors vous en êtes ou si je puis me permettre ?

Hinata –Euh c'est a dire que sa fait plusieurs années que je ne l'ai pas vu et ……..

Jeune homme brun –Oncle le conseil vous demande.

Hiashi –Quoi maintenant mais que me veulent-ils encore bon d'accord j'arrive, et sur ces mots Hiashi parti laissant Hinata avec sont cousin seul dans sa chambre.

Hinata –Merci Neji-nii-san.

Neji –De rien mais je voudrais bien savoir qui tu va retrouver ?

Hinata toute rouge –Euh c'est a dire que je vais retrouver Naruto car il devrait rentré aujourd'hui normalement.

Neji –QUOI CE DERNIER DE CLASSE ?

Hinata baissa les yeux –Oui mais c'est pas un dernier de classe.

Neji soupirant –C'est vrai qu'il a un certain don mais il n'empêche que mon oncle ne l'acceptera jamais.

Hinata relevant la tête –Peut-être mais c'est lui que j'aime, puis elle rougit violament en se rendant compte se qu'elle avait dit, mais ne dit rien a père s'il te plait Neji-nii-san.

Neji –D'accord mais reste discret sinon sa va chauffé pour toi est lui.

Hinata –D'accord » et sur ces mot elle continua a ce préparé en attendant l'après-midi car selon sa lettre il disait qu'il arriverait au court de l'après midi.

**Entré du village vers trois heure de l'après-midi.**

Un homme au cheveu blanc et aillant la cinquantaine s'approcha de l'entré du village ou les garde ouvré la porte pour le laisser passé.

« Jiraya –Sa fait longtemps que l'on a plus revu se bon vieux village n'est ce pas Naruto ? »

A coté de Jiraya, Naruto portait une montagne de sac sur son dos.

« Naruto –Oui c'est vrai mais est ce que vous pouvait vous chargé de tous raconté pour moi a Oba-chan s'il vous plait Ero-sennin ?

Jiraya –Arrête de m'appelait comme sa et d'accord a condition que tu envoie ces sac directement a sont bureau car moi je ne ve pas les portait, après tout ce sont tes sac d'entraînement et a puis porter 20 sac de 100 kg chacun ce n'est plus de mon age.

Naruto –D'accord » et sur ces mot il pris les sac un par un et les envoya tous dans le bureau de Tsunade qui fut surprise de voir atterrir des sac devant son bureau en passant par sa fenêtre qui été heureusement ouverte.

« Tsunade –Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?

Jiraya apparaissant devant Tsunade dans un tourbillon de feuille –Salut Tsunade sa fait longtemps et désolé pour les sac c'est Naruto qui les a lançait ici pour pouvoir aller draguer tranquille, et a ces mot il pris une mine pervers, elle doit être pas mal la jeune fille qui a fait craquer mon imbécile d'élève.

Tsunade une goutte sur la tempe –Bon plus sérieusement alors qu'est ce que vous avait fait pendant ces 4ans ?

Jiraya redevenant sérieux –Et 11 mois ne l'oublie pas. Alors pour commencer ……. » et Jiraya commença sont récit.

**Ichikaru Ramen.**

Au même moment Naruto se diriger vers le restaurent en courant et se demandant si Hinata se souvenais encore de lui, ou plus grave si elle ne sortait pas avec un autre homme a force de rester seul a l'attendre désespérément. Il entra dans Ichikaru et vit une jeune femme splendide de long cheveux bleu tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos elle était vêtu d'un débardeur et d'une jupe s'arrêtant au genou. Quand il la vit il la reconnu et fut subjuguer par sa beauté car elle était vraiment devenu une très belle femme.

« Naruto –Hinata…… c'est bien toi ? »

A ces mot la jeune femme ce retourna et Naruto aperçu ces grands yeux blanc et sa peau si claire il eu le souffle coupé par une telle beauté.

« Hinata –Naruto ? C'est bien toi tu a vraiment beaucoup changé dit donc. »

Ces vrai que Naruto avait beaucoup changé d'abord il avait abandonné son ancienne tenu orange et avait optait pour un ensemble plus foncé en noir avec un orange plus foncé (comme la next gen XD) et dans sont donné été gravé une spiral, puis il été maintenant beaucoup plus musclé qu'avant et avait rattrapé sa taille de quand il était gosse, maintenant il devait mesuré 1m85 mais par contre un détail qui ne changé pas cher lui c'était sa coupe de cheveux qui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce elle fut subjuguer par cette homme dont elle avait rêver toute ces nuit a l'attendre. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement et elle répondu au baisé au grand étonnement de Naruto.

« Naruto –Sa te dit un bol de ramen et parés on va se balader ?

Hinata rouge –Oui pourquoi pas.

Naruto –Chef 2 bol de ramens s'il vous plait.

Le chef leur tendant leurs ramens –Tiens Naruto et c'est offert par la maison pour fêter ton retour.

Naruto souriant –Merci chef vous êtes super cool ! puis reprenant sont calme, alors Hinata qu'est qui t'est arrivé ces 4 dernières années ?

Hinata la mine sombre –Mon père ma envoyer courtisant sur courtisant pour pouvoir marier son héritére et …..

Naruto un vague de colère dans les yeux –QUOI QU'EST CE QU'IL A FAIT TON VIEU GATEU DE PERE ?

Hinata surpris par la soudaine humeur de son compagnon sursauta –Ben il voulait une descendance forte donc il a fait en sorte de m'envoyer des prétendant choisi par lui et le conseil.

Naruto enfilant ces ramen de mauvaise humeur –Il va voir le vieux croulant, Bon passons cette histoire elle commence a m'énervé.

Hinata souriante –D'accord bon alors Kiba et devenu jounin et Shino lui aussi, Sakura sort avec Sasuke et Ino elle sort avec Lee. Tenten cours toujours après Neji-nii-san et les trois ninja de Suna sont venu s'installer ici quand au sensei pour eu rien n'a vraiment changé a par Kurenai-sensei qui c'est mis a courir après Kakashi-sensei n'osant pas lui avouer ces sentiment elle fait tous pour qu'il la remarque. Chôji lui et devenu super mince suite a la technique qu'il a utilisé contre les ninja d'Oto lors de la poursuite de Sasuke et Shikamaru lui est devenue un jounin tactique du bureau administratif de l'Hokage. Nous somme tous devenu jounin et Sakura et moi somme devenue des ninja medico et nous apprenons auprès de Tsunade-sensei.

Naruto qui c'était tu jusque la –Ben dit donc sa a pas chômé pendant mon absence a ce que je voie.

Hinata –Oui c'est vrai que sa a un peu changé.

Naruto ayant fini sont ramen –Bon on va faire une promenade?

Hinata toute rouge –D'accord. »Naruto lui pris la main et l'emmena au monument des mort et il s'installaire sur la berge de la rivière et il commencèrent a parler de tous et de rien a la fin Naruto la pris dans c'est bras.

« Hinata allant a un extrême du rouge encore inconnu –Na… Naruto qu'est ce que tu fait ?

Naruto souriant –Sa se voit je te serre dans mes bras ?

Hinata qui était toujours aussi rouge –Oui mais si on nous voyer ……

Naruto l'interrompant –Oui c'est vrai que si on nous voyait sa ferai un scandale, Hinata en entendant ces mots fut triste _Alors il ne m'aime pas vraiment ?Ou bien je les choqué en refusant qu'il me prenne dans ces bras ?_, alors je ne voie qu'une seules solution au problème.

Hinata perdant ses couleur et devenant blanche –Et c'est qu… quoi ta solution ?

Naruto avec un super sourire plein de malice –Hinata c'est simple veut tu sortir avec moi ?

Hinata reprenant son teint rouge d'un coup –O… Oui Naruto je ve bi… bien.

Naruto la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa et en se séparant il la regarda droit dans les yeux –Hinata je t'aime de tout mon cœur et donc je voudrais te dire que j'ai en moi Kyuubi et, mais il fut interrompu par Hinata qui c'était jeté sur lui et qui l'embrassait avec fougue et quand elle rompit le baisé.

Hinata a bout de souffle –Naruto je le sais et je suis heureuse que tu me le dise enfin et moi aussi je t'aime depuis l'académie alors je me fiche de se fichu renard et …, mais elle fit interrompu par une voie sortant de Naruto qui avait maintenant un œil rouge et l'autre bleu.

Kyuubi en colère –C'EST QUI LE SALE RENARD ?

Hinata surpris demanda hésitante –Naruto ces bien toi ? C'est pas marrant si c'est une farce !

Naruto –Ce n'est pas une face et la tu communique avec Kyuubi et moi car nous avons fait la paix et maintenant il peu parlé au autre en utilisant mon corps et moi je peu communiquer avec dans mon esprit.

Kyuubi –CES CON UN ? TU M'INSULTE ET J'AI TOUT ENTENDU ALORS JE VE DES EXCUSE ET TOUT DE SUITE ?

Hinata apeuré –Désolé Kyuubi-sama je ne voulait pas je…

Kyuubi l'interrompant –C'EST PAS GRAVE JE TE PARDONNE POUR NARUTO MAIS FAIT ATTENTION LA PROHAINE FOIS BON MAINTENANT JE VOUS LAISSE A CE SOIR, et Naruto a ces mot redevins normal.

Naruto souriant –Ne t'inquiète pas il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il ni parait et bon il se fait tard il faudrait aller au parc pour la fête non ?

Hinata encore sous le choque –Oui tu a raison mais j'ai une faveur a te demandé ?

Naruto surpris –Va y dit de toute manière c'est accepté.

Hinata rougissant et prenant son courage a 2 mains –Je voudrait dormir chez toi ce soir

Naruto surpris et apeuré _Argh pourquoi je lui ai dit oui sans savoir mince surtout avec l'autre pervers_ –Oui d'accord mais je te préviens c'est pas très bien rangé chez moi.

Hinata souriante –C'est rien je t'aiderai a rangé

Naruto avec une goutte sur la tempe –Fait gaffe aussi a l'autre pervers Ero-sennin

Hinata avec un giga sourire –Je compte sur toi pour me protéger :)

Naruto souriant a son tour –D'accord » et il s'en aillèrent vers le parc en s'embrassant tendrement.

Pas très loin de Konoha 

Un inconnu marchait seul dans une forêt sombre et se dirigeait vers Konoha avec 2 long katana dans le dos.

« ? –Naruto j'arrive et nous pourrons enfin être réuni. »

Dark :Enfin g fini le 2émes chapitres.

Naruto : et qu'elle chapitre je suis devenu super fort :)

Hinata rouge :Oui C'est vrai Naruto et devenu très fort et très beau

Naruto en l'embrassant :toi aussi tu est devenu très belle Hinata

Dark : op op op pas devat tout le monde les amoureux svp.

Ino :et moi je t'est fait quoi pour que tu me case avec gros sourcil ?

Dark :Tais toi de 1 vous aller bien ensemble et de 2 si t'est pas contente je te fait devenir une vielle gateuse qui sera vielle fille.

Ino :Dac g rien dit

Dark : ben voilà quand tu ve et pour en revenir a la fic qui est cette inconnu ? Vous le sauré au prochaint chapitre alors reviews svp et encore merci a ln-sensei grace a qui je publier mes fic.

Kyuubi : Moi je c qui c en faite c le …(Dark baillonat le renard et l'enfermat dans une cave)

Dark toi tai toi aller + a la prochaine.


	3. Chapitre 3

J'aimerai bien que Naruto soit a moi mes il ne l'est pas mais par contre l'inconnu lui si il m'appartient XD

Bon pour ce qui des reviews mimiyanina je ne te savait pas comme sa XD mais en tout cas merci de ton soutien et comme je t'aime bien je vais dire au autre de lire tes fic car moi je les ai toute lue et vu que tu ve de LEMON alors tu en aura a une condition

Bon pour ce qui est de l'histoire continuons

**Konoha dans les alentours du parc**

Deux personne ce baladait bras dessus bras dessous et se dirigeait vers le parc de Konoha.

« Hinata curieuse –Naruto je peu te posait une question ?

Naruto méfiant après la dernière question qu'elle lui avait posé –Va y.

Hinata toujours aussi curieuse –Tu a fait quoi pendant ces 4ans ?

Naruto plus relax d'un coup –Ah c'est juste pour sa ? ouf.

Hinata ne comprenant pas –Pourquoi juste pour sa ?

Naruto les joue avec une teinte rose –Pour rien, pour rien, _Si je lui disait pour tout a l'heure je la vexerai c'est sur, _Alors pendant ces 4ans Ero-sennin et moi on c'est entraîner pour que je devienne plus fort car selon lui un danger guetter Konoha dans 5ans donc nous nous sommes entraîner pendant 4 ans sans relâche jusqu'à ce que je devienne aussi fort que Ero-sennin.

Hinata subjuguer –Aussi fort que Jiraya-sensei ? Mais alors tu a du faire des progrès énorme pendant ces 4ans ou tu est parti ?

Naruto avec un gros sourire –Oui et j'en ai fait encore plus pendant les 11 dernier mois après les 4ans

Hinata surprise –Comment sa ?

Naruto –Maintenant je suis plus fort que Ero-sennin et Oroshimaru réuni.

Hinata s'arrêtant net –Comment sa ? c'est impossible ? Comment a tu fait ?

Naruto se penchant vers elle –Peut tu garder un secret ?

Hinata surprise par la question de son petite ami –Oui pourquoi ?

Naruto souriant –Maintenant je connaît toute les technique de Ero-sennin et du Yondaime ainsi que celle de tout le parchemin interdit du village que nous avait confier Oba-chan avant de partir.

Hinata impressionné par ce qu'il venait de dire se retourna pour lui faire dos –Mais alors…_Mais alors je ne pourrai jamais être assez forte malgré les progrès que j'ai fait pour être digne de lui_, a cette penser elle se mit a pleuré.

Naruto ne comprenant rien a ce qui ce passe –Pourquoi tu pleure j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Hinata en pleure –Non no…snif non c'est moi qui suis tr…snif trop faible pour ê…snif être digne de toi snif.

Naruto l'enlacent –Non tu n'est pas faible et puis si tu ne te trouve pas assez forte alors ne t'inquiète pas j'ai assez de force pour nous 2

Hinata se calmant un peu –Oui mais je serai un poids pour toi car tu sera toujours inquiet pour moi et…

Naruto l'interrompit en l'embrassant tendrement –De toute façon même si tu était plus forte que moi je m'inquiéterai pour toi d'une façon ou d'une autre alors ne te fait pas de souci pour moi tu est bien assez forte pour être ma petite amie

Hinata rayonnante lui sauta cou en l'embrassant avec beaucoup de fougue se qui eu pour effet de faire tomber ne l'empêchant pas de répondre avec autant de fougue –Merci Naruto merci. »Elle le ré embrassa et ils restèrent dans cette position pendant encore 10 minutes avant que Naruto ne coupe le silence.

« Naruto –Hinata faudrait y aller sinon les autre vont se poser des question.

Hinata soupirant –D'accord, puis elle sourit avec un peu de malice, mais ce soir tu devra te rattrapé .

Naruto surpris –Quoi ? Mais…

Hinata l'embrassa et se releva en lui disant –Bon faut y aller maintenant sinon on va être en retard.

Naruto se releva et l'enlaça –Toi tu va être puni.

Hinata soudain soulevé se retrouvant dans ces bras rouge jusqu'au oreille –Mais qu'est ce que tu fait ?

Naruto souriant avec malice –Sa ce voie non ? Je t'emmène a la fête.

Hinata encore plus rouge –Quoi mais… mais… sa va pas, tu ne va pas m'emmener la bas dans tes bras ?

Naruto encore plus souriant –Si pourquoi pas ?

Hinata rouge baissa la tête –Mais… mais… »

Naruto l'embrassa et elle ouvrit les lèvres pour laisser le passage libres pour Naruto qui en profita sans ce faire prier et il pris possession du baiser et puis il dure reprendre de l'air et se séparèrent .

« Naruto souriant –Et alors quoi ? Ils verront que l'ont sort ensemble ? Tant mieux sa montrera a tous le monde que je t'appartiens et que toi tu m'appartiens

Hinata rouge –Oui d'a… d'accord mais c'est quand même extrêmement gênant .

Naruto souriant –Ne t'inquiète pas je serai la de tout de manière.

Hinata reprenant confiance et ce collant sur le torse de Naruto –Oui »

Et il se dirigèrent de nouveau de vers le parc de Konoha.

**Bureau de l'Hokage.**

La jeune femme devant le bureau se leva brusquement en criant

« Tsunade –Quoi tu te fou de moi c'est sa ?

Jiraya toujours aussi calme –Je peut te le juré.

Tsunade se rasseyant et reprenant sont calme –Si ce que tu dit est vrai alors nous avons un nouveau problème et en même temps un autre problème de moins.

Jiraya souriant –C'est vrai que avec l'Akatsuki en moins sa nous fait un gros problème de moins mais le second ne nous laisse que un mois pour nous préparé.

Tsunade ayant soudain une idée –J'ai une solution a ce problème qui devrait lui plaire.

Jiraya surpris –Ah bon laquelle ?

Tsunade souriante –Il va devenir Hokage le sixièmes et aura accès a toute les technique des archive ainsi il deviendra encore plus fort et vu sont niveau actuel il ne mettra pas plus de 2 semaines a toute les apprendre

Jiraya souriant a sont tours –D'accord je le préviendrais ce soir après qu'il ne revienne de sa fête.

**Parc de Konoha.**

Un groupe de personne était regrouper autour d'une grande table ou ce trouvé des tas d'apéritifs et tous crièrent.

« Tous le monde –Bon retour Naruto.

Naruto souriant –Merci a tous vraiment et je tiens a vous avertir que Hinata et moi sortons officiellement ensemble comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué et que bientôt le village risque d'être mouvementé donc encore merci et amusons nous aux maximum. A ces mot leva le point en l'air.

Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba et tous les autres mec de la bande –Ouais on va s'éclater ce soir.

Et du coté des fille.

Sakura –Et voilà on va devoir les surveiller pour qu'il ne casse rien comme la derniére fois pfff

Ino souriante –Peut-être mais je ne crois pas.

Hinata souriante aussi –Moi aussi je ne crois pas

Sakura –Et pourquoi ?

Hinata activa le **_Byakugan_** ce qui surpris Sakura et Ino elle commença a concentré son shakra.

Hinata souriant a Sakura –A ta place je me tiendrais prête a esquiver car il vont commencer.

Sakura compris en voyant les garçon chargé leur shakra et se préparé a l'attaque et se prépara elle aussi comme tout le reste des fille.

Naruto souriant –Vous voulez faire quoi la ?

Kiba souriant aussi –Tu est parti 4 ans pour entraîner laissant Hinata seul face a son père et sans lui donner de vrai raison donc même si elle ta pardonner pour nous tu mérites une correction pour pas que tu recommence

Sasuke –Oui surtout que c'est toi qui ma dit que je ne devait pas abandonné mon village et celle que j'aime rien que pour la puissance.

Sakura rougit et Lee souriant –Moi je ve voir tes progrès il doivent justifier que tu sois parti si longtemps

Tous les mecs –Prépare toi. »

A ces mot Lee chargea Naruto et Sasuke prépara sont **_Chidori_** .

« Naruto souriant –Lee a ta place je me battrai sans tes poids sinon tu ne pourra même pas me toucher

Lee –Quoi ?

Naruto se retrouvant derriére Lee qui n'avait rien compris –Tu a fais des progrès mes tu est trop faible comme sa alors enlève tes poids »

Tout le monde fut impressionner car personne n'avait vu Naruto ce dépassé même Neji et Hinata avec leur **_Byakugan_** ou Sasuke avec son **_Sharingan_**. Lee enleva ces poids et ouvris 7 portes d'un coups.

« Lee souriant a pleine dent comme Gai –Prépare toi.

Naruto toujours avec sont sourire –Viens je t'attend »

Lee fonça sur Naruto a une vitesse telle que personne n'arriver plus a le voir. Lee lança sont poing vers l'arrière de la tête de Naruto qui l'arrêta d'une main.

« Naruto souriant –A votre place je l'aiderai car sinon il va s'épuiser vite fait et vous ne pourrez plus me battre. »

A ces mot Kiba et Akamaru ce transformèrent en loup bicéphale et chargèrent tandis que Chôji prenait toute les pilules de couleur dans sa main et les avala d'un coup et chargea a son tour. Sasuke ayant fini son **_Chidori_** se lança aussi a l'attaque alors que Shino lui lançai des millier d'insecte sur son adversaire en fonçant sur lui, Kankuro lança 10 pantin sur Naruto et Gaara lui lança sont sable qui entoura Naruto. Lee continué lui se libéra et se lança de nouveau sur Naruto toujours souriant malgré sa position et Neji lui commença a charger et Shikamaru lui lança ces ombres.

Du coté des filles elles discutait tout en se gardant sur leur garde au cas ou il y aurait des projection jusqu'à elle.

« Sakura –Pauvre Naruto il est fini il a perdu il ne peu lus bougé.

Ino soupirant –Faut dire que les garçon y sont allé fort quand même.

Tenten –Oui même trop fort je trouve.

Hinata souriante –Moi je vous dit que sa ne fait que commençai.

Temari surprise –Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire sa ? Même Oroshimaru ne pourrai pas leur résister.

Hinata souriant de plus belle –Regarder vous verrez . »

Naruto toujours prisonnier du sable dit soudainement.

« Naruto souriant –Bien vous vous y mettez sérieusement je vais pouvoir m'amuser et Gaara a ta place j'utiliserai Shukaku et n'ai crainte il n'arrivera rien

Tous sauf Hinata –Quoi mes t'est fou ?

Naruto –Fait ce que je te dit aller es confiance en moi.

Gaara souriant a son tour –D'accord c'est parti mes bon avant…

Gaara resserra sont emprise sur Naruto qui de sont coté sourit et brisa le sable en même temps que les ombres en disant a Gaara –A ta place je ferai vite car les autres ne tiendrons plus longtemps. »

Gaara surpris ce dépêcha de faire son jutsu pendant que Naruto envoyer balader tous ces adversaire au 4 coins du parc.

« Naruto –Bon aller fini de rigoler utiliser vos invocation que l'on en finisse j'ai faim moi. »

Tous commencèrent a invoquer un animal. Naruto invoqua le roi crapaud, Sasuke lui fit de même cher les serpent, Kiba invoqua un chien géant, Shino une araignée géante ce qui eu pour effet que les filles crièrent de dégoût en allant se cacher derriére un arbre, Lee lui fit appelle a une tortue géantes, Gaara laissa la place a Shukaku, Kankuro lui alla se planquer ne connaissant aucun jutsu d'invocation, Shikamaru lui aussi s'en alla pendant que Chôji lui du s'asseoir épuiser et sans shakra a cause de ses pilules et Neji lui s'éloigna pour regarder en sécurité.

« Naruto –Sensei aller dans le camp des autre pour me combattre s'il vous plait.

Roi crapaud(me souviens pas de sont nom dsl) –D'accord mais ne viens pas te plaindre.

Naruto souriant –Merci mais vous aller avoir du mal

Toute sauf Hinata –Il est devenu fou ou quoi ?

Naruto ce concentrant –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »

Naruto eu ces moustache qui s'élargires et 8 queue apparure dans sont dos, son œil gauche devint rouge et un shakra orange l'entoura en se mélangeant avec celui de Naruto.

« Kyuubi souriant –ALORS COMME SA TU VA AFFRONTER TOUS SE MONDE ?

Naruto souriant comme Kyuubi –Oui et je comptes sur toi et tu d'accord ?

Kyuubi riant –BIEN SUR QUE OUI ALLER VA Y FAIT MOI SORTIR AHAH.

Naruto effectua une centaine de signe en une seconde et cria –**_LIBERATION DU DEMON. »_**

Kyuubi apparu a coté de Naruto et sourit en montrant ces dents .

« Kyuubi –Sa fait du bien de sortir de cette cage bon et si nous passions au chose sérieuse ?

Naruto ayant toujours ces 8 queue –Bien on va s'amuser. »

Tous le monde était effrayé a la vu du démon renard regardèrent un Naruto souriant.

**A un mois de Konoha.**

Une femme accompagné de 5 enfants marchait dans une grande forêt.

« Femme –Aller les enfants votre père n'est plus loin. »

Dark :Alors voilà le chapitre 3 est enfin fini j'ai eu du mal avec le combat fiou.

Naruto :Trop bien je suis devenu trop fort mais l'inconnu c'est qui ? Moi j'ai toujours pas compris ?

Kyuubi :C'est…(Dark bâillonna Kyuubi et le balança dans un cave)

Dark :Tu va te taire a la fin oui ? et la réponse au chapitre 5 AHAHAHAHAH

Naruto :Tu te sens bien ?

Dark :Oui très bien bon aller au prochain chapitre et qui est cette femme ? Mystère

Mimiyanina pour ce qui est du LEMON j'en ferai un que si tu m'autorise a t'emprunter Laurina pour la mettre avec Gaara. Alors ? reviews svp merci.


	4. Chapitre 4

Comme d'habitude Naruto n'est pas a moi mes la femme ses enfants et l'inconnu eu si alors bonne lecture.**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
**

**Parc de Konoha.**

Au milieu du parc de Konoha ce trouvé un grand renard a neuf queue avec un jeune homme sur la tête, des jeunes femmes et quelques jeunes hommes ce trouvé derriére des arbres tandis que les autre ce trouvé sur des animaux gigantesque et tous regardé Naruto bizarrement.

« Naruto souriant –NE VOUS INQUIETER PAS FAITE MOI CONFIANCE ET ATTAQUER MOI.

Kyuubi –Pas le temps de tout expliqué venait nous attaqué allé. »Et a ces mot il s'élança vers le roi crapaud et lui asséna un terrible coup de griffe stoppé par une lame de katana et Naruto en profita alors pour créer un clone et former un **_Rasengan_** et de le lancer sur le roi crapaud qui le reçu de plein fouet et se retrouva expulsé plus loin. A cette vu le loup attaqua avec Kiba et Akamaru. Kyuubi bloqua le loup a cinq queue avec ses queue et Naruto sauta sur le loup et balança son poing sur Kiba qui tomba sur au sol et Akamaru se mit devant Kiba pour le protéger.

«Naruto souriant –Merci de m'aider Akamaru tu m'aide a gagner du temps, il composa plusieurs signes, **_La geôle de terre_** » Un mur de terre entoura soudainement Kiba et commença a lui pompé sont shakra.

« Kiba –Naruto sa sert a rien tu sait très bien que nous savons comment détruire cette prison.

Naruto souriant encore plus –Ben va y essaye si tu y arrive tu peut te dire quasiment au même niveau que un Hokage. » A ces mot Kiba et Akamaru lancèrent une attaque combiné sur le mur a l'opposer de Naruto mais quand ils l'entamèrent les mur ce colmata instantanément et Kiba pesta de rage.

« Kiba en colère –Comment sa ce fait je suis pourtant a l'opposer du mur ou ce trouve Naruto.

Naruto –C'est par ce que je mes la moitié de mon shakra dans ces mur donc même l'Hokage aurait du mal a détruire ce mur

Kiba pesta –D'accord j'abandonne ta gagné. »et a ces mot il annula l'invocation et Naruto le relâcha et se fut Sasuke et Shino qui chargèrent cette fois mais a ce moment la Jiraya apparu au milieu sur la cimes d'un arbre.

« Jiraya –Naruto tu a bientôt fini non ? Ton genjutsu a été remarqué par tous les Anbu qui s'apprêtait a le rompre avant que je ne leur dise d'attendre alors vous arrêté vau enfantillage et vous me reméter se parc en ordre s'il vous plait bon moi je vous laisse maintenant, et sur ces mot il s'envola dans un tourbillon de feuille.

Naruto soupirant en reprenant sont aspect normal et en composant un jutsu –**_Résurrection de la Nature_** Bon et si on retourné faire la fête et manger surtout ?

Tous les garçon –D'accord et pour ton absence tu est pardonné car tu est vraiment devenu super fort.

Naruto avec un giga sourire –Merci mais bon faudrait aller manger maintenant car moi j'ai faim.

Kiba et Chôji –Ouais ta raison nous aussi on a FFFFFFFFFFAIM. »

Et il ce dirigèrent vers la table mais elle était renversé. Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru et Chôji en pleurèrent pendant que les filles revenait avec le reste des garçon.

« Hinata –Bon ben y nous reste plus qu'a aller a Ichikaru Ramen

Naruto retrouvant le sourire –Ouais super, et il se mit a sauté partout de joie pendant que Akamaru pleurait de plus belle.

Kiba –Non pas la bas il on pas de nourriture pour Akamaru car lui c'est un chien.

Naruto souriant –Akamaru si tu viens je te fait voir un truc super sa te dit ?

Akamaru releva le museau –Wouarf ?

Kiba traduisant –Il a dit quoi ?

Naruto –Surprise mais sa va te plaire.

Akamaru –Wouarf !

Kiba –Il a dit…

Naruto le coupant –Il a dit d'accord j'ai compris sa va.

Kiba stupéfait –Comment sa ?Tu le comprend ?

Naruto souriant de plus belle –Non.

Kiba avec un goutte derrière la tête –Alors comment ta compris ?

Naruto –Deviné bon aller on y va ?

Tous –Oui. » et ils partirent cher Ichikaru Ramen.

**Ichikaru Ramen.**

Un groupe de Jeune rentra dans le restaurent en parlant quand tous d'un coup une personne au comptoir se retourna vers la source de bruit et écarquilla les yeux.

« ? –Naruto… ces toi ? »

Naruto se retournant au sont de sont nom vit un homme blond avec 2 katana dans le dos. L'homme portait un jean noir et une chemise blanche avec dans le dos le même signe que Naruto. L'inconnu avait aussi sur les joue des moustache similaire a celle de Naruto et les même yeux bleu que notre blond de Konoha.

« Naruto surpris et intrigué par la ressemblance entre lui et cet homme –Oui ces moi et vous qui êtes vous ?On se connaît ?

? la mine grise –Non tu ne me connaît pas mais moi oui car le sensei de notre père lui a envoyer des lettres et des photo de toi et de comment tu grandissait.

Naruto encore plus surpris –Comment sa notre père ?Je comprend pas la ?

Neji soupirant devant la bêtise de Naruto –Sa ve dire que c'est ton frère.

Naruto effaré –Quoi mon frère ?

? souriant –Oui désolé je ne me suis pas présenter je m'appelle Jio Uzumaki et je suis bel et bien ton frère.

Naruto n'en croyant pas ces oreilles –Quoi mais je suis orphelin je ne peu pas avoir de frère ? E t encore moins de père.

Jio soupirant –C'est une longue histoire je te raconterai et eu ce sont es amis ? dit il en montrant les autres du doigt.

Naruto reprenant un peu de tact –Oui Je vais te présenter .Alors la fille avec des cheveux rose c'est Sakura cet mon ancienne équipière.

Sakura Faisant un signe de la tête –Bonjour.

Naruto –Celui avec le chien c'est Kiba un bonne amis avec qui on s'amuser beaucoup a l'académie.

Kiba –Salut sa va.

Naruto continuant les présentation arriva a Sasuke –Alors lui c'est mon ancien coéquipier et aussi mon premier rivale il s'appelle Sasuke.

Sasuke froid –Hum .

Naruto –Alors après il y a Gaara lui c'est un autre porteur de démon.

Gaara le regard perçant –Salut .

Naruto souriant et prenant Hinata dans ces bras –Et pour finir voilà Hinata ma petite amie

Hinata toute rouge –Bonjour ra… ravie de vous ren…rencontrer.

Jio souriant a sont tour –Bonjour a tous donc moi c'est Jio Uzumaki et je suis le frère de Naruto et Hinata félicitation car si mon frère a le même caractère que moi et mon père alors tu n'a pas du réussir a sortir facilement avec lui et tu a du attendre un bon moment avant qu'il ne te remarque

Naruto gêné –Même pas vrai d'abord . »A ces parole tous le monde pouffa de rire en se rappelant combien de temps il aura était nécessaire a Naruto pour qu'il comprenne que Hinata était amoureuse de lui.

« Akamaru –Wouaf wouaf.

Kiba –Akamaru te demande se que tu lui a promis Naruto.

Naruto –A oui tiens Akamaru. »Et il sorti un parchemin de sa poche fit quelque signe et le déplia t un bol de viande pour chien apparu.

« Naruto –Voilà une technique utile quand il faut nourrir son chien en mission.

Kiba émerveiller –Faudra que tu me la passe celle la.

Naruto pas de problème. Bon allons manger Jio tu viens avec nous ?

Jio souriant –Oui comme sa j'apprendrai a mieux vous connaître ainsi que Naruto et je pourrait le raconter a notre père ainsi cas notre mère.

Naruto encore une fois surpris et prenant une tête d'imbécile –Quoi j'ai aussi une mère ? Mais c'est fou et pour…

Jio l'interrompit –Désolé mais tu posera les question a papa et maman quand il viendront c'est a dire dans 2semaines.

Naruto toujours une tête d'imbécile et Sakura qui lui donna un coup de poing sur le crane pour lui faire reprendre ces esprit –Quoi dans 2 semaines ? Et tu a un endroit ou loger ?

Jio souriant tristement –Je voudrais bien rester avec toi mais je doit rejoindre papa et maman demain don c je repart se soir .

Naruto –Mes alors pourquoi être venu si se n'est que pour quelque heure ?

Jio –Pour voir si le chemin était libre car personne ne doit savoir que père et de nouveau en vie alors qu'il était mort.

Naruto allant de surprise en surprise –Mort mes …

Jio –Fini les question aller a tables ,dit il en commençant les ramen, et ne t'inquiète pas maman et papa te répondront en temps voulu alors mange et Ne te pose plus de question aller.

Naruto acquiescent et Hinata demanda tout d'un coup –Et Naruto a t'il d'autre frère et sœur ?

Jio souriant –Non je suis sont seul frère. »

Et sur ces mot ils mangèrent de bon cœur et les discussion ce sont vite séparé en 2 parti distinct , d'un coté les filles et d'un autre les garçon

**Ichikaru Ramen coté garçon.**

« Lee –Moi je dit mieux vaut le taijutsu c'est le mieux pas besoin du reste.

Neji –Oui c'est vrai il n'y a pas mieux que le taijutsu de la famille Hyuga.

Shino – Moi je préfère me battre avec mes insecte qu'avec mes bras et mes jambes.

Shikamaru observant les fille fixement –Moi je préfère dormir que de me battre.

Jio remarquant sont regard –C'est sur laquelle que tu a flashé ?

Shikamaru rouge –Un quoi mes sa va pas la tête.

Sasuke souriant –Faut pas avoir peur et y aller droit devant regarde moi maintenant je sort avec la fille que j'aime, et il regarda Sakura amoureusement.

Shikamaru –Oui mais c'est juste que il y a un problème avec elle.

Lee au quart de tour –Si c'est de Ino que tu a flashé tu ne t'approche plus d'elle a moins de 50 mètre ou je te tue.

Shikamaru une goutte sur la tempe –Je ne sortirai jamais avec Ino plutôt mourir.

Naruto calmant Lee –Alors donne moi une indication. Ce problème il est gros comment ?

Shikamaru sérieux –Enorme.

Naruto souriant et regardant Gaara –Dit donc Gaara tu l'aime bien ta sœur ?

Gaara surpris –Pourquoi cette question ?

Naruto –Répond .

Gaara soupirant –Oui pourquoi ?

Naruto souriant malicieusement ce qui ne présagé rien de bon au yeux de Shikamaru –Alors tu la laisserai sortir avec Shikamaru ?

Gaara comprenant soudainement –QUOI C'EST AVEC MA SŒUR QUE TU VE SORTIR ? Et toute les filles se retournèrent et surtout l'intéresser.

Temari –Qui ve sortir avec moi ?

Gaara tournant la tête –Personne va t'en.

Naruto riant sans pouvoir s'arrêter avec Kiba et Sasuke lui calmement –C'est Shikamaru qui veut sortir avec toi mais il ose pas te le dire. »Tout le monde se retourna vers Sasuke surpris et Naruto, Jio, Kiba, Lee, et Neji lui même se mire ta rire. Et Shikamaru lui était tous rouge.

« Temari le rose au joue –Alors c'est vrai mon ptit Shika ?

Shikamaru rouge a en faire pâlir une tomate –Oui et alors ?

Temari s'approchant de lui et lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres –J'accepte.

Shikamaru encore plus rouge(si c'est possible et oui XD)_C'est pas possible elle ma dit oui ? Je doit rêver_ –Quoi ?

Temari souriante –J'ai dit oui je ve bien sortir avec toi baka. »Il y eu des applaudissement et les filles allèrent chacune rejoindre leur petit copain et s'assirent sur ces genoux. Et Tenten elle resta seul dans sont coin.

« Naruto avec Hinata sur les genou se pencha vers Neji et lui chuchota –Aller va lui demander elle n'attend que sa.

Neji soupirant –Vaut mieux pas car mon oncle ne sera jamais d'accord.

Naruto faisant la grimace –Le vieux tu l'emmerde si tu veux sortir avec elle tu y va sans savoir si sa plaira a l'autre imbécile.

Neji la mine grise –Oui pour toi sa marchera peut-être mais pour moi je suis de la Bunke et si il le ve grâce au sceau sur mon front il peu me tuer comme il le veut.

Naruto souriant de nouveau –Si tu veut je peut te l'enlever mais sa sera très douloureux.

Neji relevant la tête de l'espoir dans le regard –Vraiment tu pourrai faire sa ?

Naruto souriant malicieusement –Oui a une seul condition.

Neji surpris mais gardant espoir –Laquelle je suis près a tous pour que tu m'enlève se sceau de ma tête.

Naruto –Tu va voir Tenten et tu lui avoue tes sentiment.

Neji surpris –Quoi juste sa ? Mais alors la avec plaisir même. Et il se leva et se dirigea vers Tenten.

Hinata souriante –Je ne savait pas que tu était comme sa mon ptit Naruto .

Naruto souriant de manière pervers –Et tu n'a rien vu encore.

Hinata rouge –On verra se soir

Naruto avec une goutte sur la tempe –Oui _Mince j'avais oublié va falloir que je cache les bouquins que ma donné Ero-sennin._ »

Neji lui était parti voir Tenten et s'approcha d'elle par derrière et l'enlaça.

« Neji souriant en mettant sa tête sur son épaule –Alors tu ve pas venir avec nous ?

Tenten surprise que Neji vienne la voir –Non désoler mais tenir la chandelle c'est pas mon truc.

Neji souriant –Alors au lieu de tenir la chandelle viens avec moi en tant que couples .

Tenten eu la surprise de sa vie _Trop fort Neji veut enfin sortir avec moi youpi depuis le temps que j'attend sa c'est pas trop tôt TROP BIIIIIIIIEN._ –D'accord allons-y. » Et a ces mot elle prit la main de Neji et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres.

La soirée se passa bien puis viens l'heure des au revoir et Neji raccompagna Tenten cher elle, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba et Akamaru, Chôji et Shino partir plus tôt car étant les seuls célibataire il rentrèrent vite chez eux .Shikamaru lui parti ce promener avec Temari, Ino et Lee eux était parti chez Lee et Naruto Hinata et Jio restèrent seul devant Ichikaru Ramen.

« Jio souriant –Bon moi je vais retourner au près de papa et maman mais avant. Jio sortit un parchemin et le posa au sol en commencent a faire plusieurs signe avec les main et fini par –**_Par le Pacte des Uzumaki donner a mon frère les armes de sont clan pour quelles le protège lui et ces proches._** » a la fin il sortit 2 katana comme ceux de Jio sauf que ce de Jio avait le manche noir avec la spirale gravé sur le foureau et le manche du katana alors que ce de Naruto eu était orange rouge et la spirale elle était doré.

Naruto et Hinata d'une même voie –Ouah .

Jio lui tendant les katana –Tiens prend les ils sont a toi et possède chacun un esprit qui communiquera avec toi le jour ou les dégainera alors en attendant je doit te laisser alors a dans 2 semaines si tous va bien au revoir !

Naruto –Au revoir frèro.

Hinata –Au revoir Jio et passe le bonjour a tes parents de ma part, et sur ces mot Jio s'en alla dans un tourbillon de flamme noir.

Naruto souriant bon et nous si on aller cher moi ? Jiraya rentrera vers trois heures du matin se qui nous laisse 2 heures alors dépêchons nous.

Hinata souriante –D'accord » Ils partir sur ces mot chez Naruto.

**Cher Naruto dans sa chambre.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx LEMON interdit au mineur aller ouste xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Naruto entra dans la chambres avec Hinata en l'embrassant langoureusement pendant que sa main droite caresser le dos de Hinata sous sont débardeur et que la gauche lui pétrissait le sein droit et elle enlevait la veste de Naruto en reculant pour l'observer avec se regard sauvage et sont torse muscler _Mon dieu qu'il est muscler je ne le croyait pas autant_ et elle lui sauta dessus le faisant tombé sur le lit.

Il la retourna et commença a couvrir sont visage de baiser. Il commença par le front puis les sourcils, le nez, les joues, les lèvres, le menton et continua a descendre tout en lui enlevant sont débardeur laissant apparaître un magnifique soutien-gorge noir en dentelles. Il commença a lui faire parcourir son coup de baiser se qui pour effet de faire gémir de plaisir Hinata. Il continua a descendre et arriva au soutif qu'il arracha avec les dent pour pouvoir observer la magnifique poitrine blanche de la Hyuga qui rougit de le voir regarder da poitrine si fixement et soudain elle le vit descendre et senti un contact humide sur son seins droit. Il avait décider de goûter chaque parti de sont corps. Il pétrissait sont seins gauche avec sa main libres et avec l'autre il faisait glisser sa jupe vers le bas. Naruto recommença a descendre et lui fit des baiser sur tous le ventre puis se releva et l'observa 5 minute et la trouva vraiment très belle. Hinata pris sont courage a 2 mains et commença a faire courir ces mains sur le corps de son amants qui eu un frisson de plaisir au contact des mains de celle qu'il aimait. Elle fit la même chose que lui et commença a lui embrasser le torse. Quand elle se releva elle embrassa en ouvrant les lèvres pour laisser passer la langue de sont amant et il jouèrent a qui dominerai l'autre jusqu'à être a bout de souffle et de devoir reprendre de l'air et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant que Naruto ne sorte de sont champs de vision tous en enlevant sont dernier rempart de tissu, et alla goûter la fleur de Hinata et sont nectar. Quand elle ressentit la langue de Naruto elle s'arqua soudainement avec une vague de plaisir. Naruto faisait jouer sa langue dans sa fleur et sur ces contours jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose de explose de plaisir et de jouissance. Quand il remonta il la vie en sueur et sourit content d'avoir réussi a lui faire ressentir ce plaisir et soudain Hinata passa au dessus de lui.

« Hinata avec un sourire –Maintenant ces ton tour.

Naruto souriant de plus bel –Je t'attend »Et sur cette phrase Hinata le couvrit de baiser le torse, puis le ventre et elle s'attarda sur le nombril tout en lui enlevant ce qui lui rester de vêtement et tomba sur l'objet convoiter. Elle le regarda puis sourit en s'approchant et elle le pris entre ces mains et commença un mouvement de va et vient allant de plus en plus vite, puis elle se pencha et lui fit quelque baiser avant de le prendre entre ces lèvres et de continuer son mouvement de va et viens. Naruto était submerger par des vague de plaisir comme Hinata quelque instant plus tôt et soudain il voulu la prévenir mais trop tard et elle failli s'étouffer en avalant de surprise et remonta vers lui.

« Hinata souriante –Alors ?

Naruto sourit et en lui faisant glisser une main dans le dos –Tu est parfaite. Prête a aller plus loin ?

Hinata hésitante –heu…oui. »Sur ce il la bascula pour ce retrouver sur elle et il lui rabattit les genoux sur la poitrine et mis ses jambe sur ses épaules. Puis en douceur il la pénétra. Elle ressentit un vive douleur au bas ventre malgré la douceur de Naruto mais lui fit signe de continuer et petit a petit la douleur se transforma en plaisir et elle cria le nom de sont amants qui lui aussi crier sont mes qui arrêter sont mouvement de va et viens des qu'elle approché de l'orgasme et a la fin il alla jusqu'au bout et soudain le plaisir éclata et il poussaire un cri de plaisir et soudain épuiser il tombèrent l'un a coter de l'autre et s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFin du LEMONxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Au plus profond de Naruto.**

« Kyuubi –Profite gamin car bientôt tu devra combattre pour garder ce bonheur alors profite en bien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark :A enfin fini c'est crevant a faire un lemon mais bon sa va j'espère que sa vous plaira.

Naruto :Moi sa ma plu en plus j'ai de nouveau une famille et pourquoi il a dit sa Kyuubi ?

Kyuubi : Je ne dirai rien j'en ai marre de cette cave.

Dark : ben voilà quand tu ve.

Tenten :Merci de m'avoir mise avec Neji

Dark :de rien je trouve que vous aller bien ensemble, bon c'est pas tout sa mais aller au prochain chapitre et reviews s'il vous plait.

Merci de ton soutien Mimiyanina et encore merci a ln-sensei grâce a qui je peu publier alors aller lire les fic de ces 2 auteur car elle sont super doué.


	5. Chapitre 5

Non sa n'a pas changer.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous et comme vous l'avez remarquer Naruto est devenu très fort

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Appartement de Naruto a 3h05.**

Jiraya entra dans l'appartement avec une bouteille a la main et il ce dirigea vers la chambre de Naruto pour lui parler .Naruto lui était en caleçon car avait senti la présence de son sensei et était sortit de la chambre pour ce retrouver face a face avec son sensei.

« Naruto un peu fatigué –Alors elle a dit quoi Oba-chan ?

Jiraya avec un sourire pervers –Avant toi dit moi comment sa c'est passer avec la fille que tu est aller voir tout a l'heure ?

Naruto un peu rouge –Sa ne vous regarde pas .A ce moment on entendit un mmmmmh venant de la chambre.

Naruto avait une goutte de sueur derrière la tête et Jiraya sourit encore plus et toujours plus pervers –Jusque la et ben dit donc tu est rapide.

Naruto cette fois complètement rouge –Et alors on fait ce que l'on veut non ?

Jiraya cette fois souriant normalement –Ne t'inquiète pas je ne drague jamais les copines de mes élèves

Naruto méfiant –Vraiment ?

Jiraya prenant une mine outré –N'a tu donc aucune confiance en moi ?

Naruto une goutte derrière la tête –Non aucune de se coté la.

Jiraya se tombant parterre se releva en reprenant son sérieux –Bon assez discuter de ça passons au chose sérieuses demain tu va devoir aller voir Tsunade.

Naruto lui lança un regard interrogateur –Pourquoi ça ?

Jiraya ce dirigeant vers la table –Avant asseyons nous pour parler tranquillement, Naruto alla s'asseoir en face de son sensei, Bon alors pour commencer sache que des demain on commence un nouvel entraiment tous les 2.

Naruto –Comment sa je connaît déjà toute vos technique vous n'avez plus rien a m'apprendre ?

Jiraya souriant –Jeunes présomptueux si tu veux on peu régler sa par un duel ?

Naruto surpris de la proposition de son sensei –Vous savez que je suis plus fort que vous alors pourquoi ce duel ? Vous voulez perdre encore une fois ?

Jiraya riant doucement pour ne pas réveillait Hinata qui dormait encore –Tu crois sa ?Je maîtrise bien mieux que toi mes technique et sache que même en étant plus fort que moi je pourrai toujours gagner face a toi même si tu avait le double de ta force actuel

Naruto incrédule –Quoi comment ça ?

Jiraya tout sourire –Sache que l'on trouve toujours plus fort que soit et c'est pour sa qu'il faut toujours rester sur ses gardes .Et pour information sache que tu n'a appris que ce que je voulait bien que tu apprennes.

Naruto surpris par la révélation –Alors vous ne m'avez pas appris toute vos technique ?

Jiraya –Non et sache que si tu n'avait pas Kyuubi en toi tu aurai a peine le même niveau que le Yondaime alors a ta place jeune insolent je ne ferai pas trop le fière.

Naruto frappait par la réalité baissa la tête –Oui désoler.

Jiraya souriant –Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veut pas mais par contre va falloir que a partir de demain tu soit moins tête brûler et que tu réfléchisse un peu plus d'accord ?

Naruto releva la tête –Oui mais pourquoi a partir de demain ?

Jiraya prenant une mine sérieuse –Parce que demain ou plutôt ce soir vu l'heure qu'il est tu va devenir le sixième Hokage donc tu va devoir devenir un peu plus sage si tu veut que l'on te respect .

Naruto avait disjoncter et ne répondait plus, il avait fallut que Jiraya lui donne une baffe pour qu'il reprenne ces esprit –Aïe sa fait mal, puis il se rappela se que lui avait Jiraya, Mais c'est pas une blague ?

Jiraya rit –Non ce n'est pas une blague et demain nous allons commencer a t'apprendre les technique secrètes de Konoha réservé aux Hokage.

Naruto criant sans s'en rendre compte –OUAIS TROP COOL. »Il commença a sauter partout de joie puis se rappela Hinata et se calma d'un coup _Oups j'espère que je ne l'ai pas réveiller._ Une porte s'ouvrant se fit entendre laissant voir Hinata habiller d'un simple T-shirt et d'une culotte .

« Hinata pas très bien réveillait –Qu'est ce qui ce passe Naruto pourquoi tu cri ?

Naruto confus –Désoler c'est Ero-sennin qui viens de m'apprendre une bonne nouvel je ne voulez pas te réveillait. » Aces mot il baissa la tête.

« Hinata souriant –Pas grave et je peut savoir qu'elle est la bonne nouvel ?

Naruto avec un super sourire –Ce soir je vait devenir Hokage

Hinata très surprise –Quoi tu est sur ?

Jiraya se levant –Oui c'est sur et certain puisque c'est Tsunade qui en a pris la décision.

Hinata remarquant l'homme s'inclina –AH désoler je ne vous avez pas vu, bonjour Jiraya-sama comment aller vous ?

Jiraya souriant devant cette fille si poli qui sortait avec son imbécile d'élève –Ce n'est rien mais je suis étonner que tu t'intéresse a Naruto vu ta politesse et vu comme tu est jolie ahah.

Naruto vexé –Non mais sa ve dire quoi sa ?

Hinata toute rouge –Euh…

Jiraya riant encore plus –Vos réactions sont complètement opposer pendant que Naruto gueule a tort et a travers toi jeune fille tu n'ose pas parler et tu rougie ahah.

Naruto s'énervant un peu –Vous avez fini de vous moquer de nous oui ?

Jiraya se calma et sourit a Hinata –Et comment vous appeler vous mademoiselle ?

Hinata toujours un peu rouge –Hinata Hyuga.

Jiraya effaça sont sourire au son de ce nom –Hyuga ? Vous aller avoir des problèmes avec Hiashi si vous voulez aller plus loin qu'un simple flirt.

Naruto voyant la mine sombre de Hinata –On s'en fou si il pose problème le vieux je l'explose et il comprendra sa douleur .

Jiraya fixant sont élèves –Hiashi est très fort mais moins que toi mes tu aura tous sont clan sur le dos si tu fait sa et je ne sait pas si Hinata aimerai que l'on massacre sont clan non ?

Hinata prenant le maximum de courage qu'elle pu –Je me fiche de ce clan d'égoïste dutant que Naruto ne touche pas ni a Neji-nii-san ou alors a Hanabi-nee-san il peu faire ce qu'il veut du reste de se clan qui est depuis longtemps pourri de l'intérieur et qui ne recherche plus que la puissance a tout pris.

Jiraya a ces mot sourit et mit une main sur l'épaules d'Hinata et lui chuchota –Si jamais tu a pour projet de te marier avec Naruto veille a ce que se qui te sont cher ne se trouve pas dans le domaine et c'est un simple conseil d'amis alors fait ce que tu ve après. »Sur ces mot Jiraya parti ce coucher dans le canapé et s'endormit en ronflant bruyamment.

« Naruto prit Hinata dans ces bras –Bon on ferai mieux d'allait ce couché car demain on va devoir ce lever tôt.

Hinata –Pourquoi ? On va devoir faire quoi demain ?

Naruto souriant –Parce que demain on va aller s'entraîner tous les deux et qu'après je vais devoir aller voir Tsunade pour qu'elle me prépare pour le soir donc on ne se verra pas de l'après-midi donc aller au dodo demain on se réveille a 7H

Hinata souriante –D'accord. » Naruto et Hinata allèrent ce coucher dans le lit en s'enlaçant et ils s'endormirent dans cette position.

**Chambre de Naruto 7H.**

Naruto fut réveiller par une odeur de appétissante venant de la cuisine et se leva en s'habillant pour aller voir ce que sa pouvait bien être .Quand Naruto sorti de la chambres et regarda la table il vit tout un petit déjeuner préparé et prés a être manger et une jeune femme qui était assise a la tale et sembler l'attendre .

« Hinata souriante –Tu est pile a l'heure pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Naruto n'en revenant toujours pas –Euh oui .Mais c'est toi qui a préparé tous sa ?

Hinata avec un sourire d'ange –Oui pourquoi sa ne te plait pas ?

Naruto –Ah si sa me convient parfaitement et même plus tu est vraiment parfaite. » Hinata rougie et Naruto lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et il commencèrent a manger .A la fin du repas Naruto alla prendre ces affaire et parti main dans la main avec Hinata .

**Terrain d'entraînement.**

Naruto arriva sur le terrain et commença a enfiler plusieurs gilet, bracelet et autre vêtements .

« Hinata curieuse –Pourquoi tu mets tous sa sur toi ?

Naruto lui sourit –Chacun de ces vêtements pèse environ 150 kg donc comme sa je peu m'entraîner avec un peu plus de difficulté .

Hinata –Oui mais tu devrait les enlever pour cette entraînement non ?

Naruto ne comprenant pas –Pourquoi ?

Hinata la mine un peu grise –Parce que a mon avis mon père ne va pas tarder a venir ici.

Naruto surpris –Comment sa ?Pourquoi voudrait tu qu'il débarque ici ?

Hinata baissant la tête –Parce que tous a l'heure en venant on a croiser l'un des membres de ma famille et a mon avis il a déjà du avertir mon père de ma présence ici avec toi et…

? –Hinata alors c'est avec lui que tu avait rendez-vous hier et je pari que c'est aussi avec lui que tu a passer la nuit non ?

Hinata terrifié –Père je peut vous…

Hiashi –Non tu rentre maintenant et tu laisse se raté la ou il est. »Soudain Hiashi prit Hinata d'une poigne de fer lui faisant mal et la traîna de force en lui mettant une gifle.

« Hiashi furieux –Tu a souiller l'honneur des Hyuga sale petite… »Mais Hiashi n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit un coup de poing titanesque de la part de Naruto se qui le fit lâcher prise sur sa fille et voler a plusieurs mettre .Naruto lui avait un œil rouge et l'autre bleu.

« Naruto/Kyuubi –Toi si tu la touche encore une fois je te tue toi et ton clan de minable.

Hiashi qui se releva sans peine –Tais toi sale morveux et pareil pour toi misérable renard enfermer dans ce corps de minable de toute manière ma fille va venir avec moi de grès ou de force. »Hiashi commença a avancer vers Hinata mais a ce moment la 2 épées apparurent entre Hinata et Hiashi. Les épées était orange rouge et le signe doré brillait et une voix sembler sortir des épées.

« Les 2 épées a l'unissons –QUE CE QUI TOUCHE AU MEMBRES DE LA FAMILLE UZUMAKI PERISSE ALORS RECULER ET LAISSER NOTRE MAITRE ET CELLE QU'IL AIME TRANQUILLE OU PERISSAIT !

Hiashi blanc –Que … ? »Les 2 épées restèrent dans cette position et il émané d'elles un immense shakra quasiment aussi grand que lorsque Kyuubi et Naruto fusionne leur shakra ensemble. Hiashi prenant peur s'en alla en disant que Naruto ne perdait rien pour attendre .

« Naruto s'approcha des 2 épées –Incroyable elle agisse d'elle même.

Epée numéro 1 –Nous vous sommes fidèlement dévouer Maître Naruto.

Naruto prenant les épées et les plaçant sur ces hanches –Voilà a quoi je vait m'entraîner ce matin au maniement double des katana .

Hinata s'approchant de Naruto –Naruto je crois que je vais devoir me réfugier cher toi pendant encore un moment car mon père n'acceptera pas que je rentre chez moi et si il acceptes qui sait se qu'il me fera subir.

Naruto la pris dans ces bras –Ne t'inquiète pas tu peut vivre tout le temps que tu veut cher moi et puis si il ose te toucher je ne donne pas cher de son précieux clan. »A ce moment Neji arriva suivi de Hanabi qui lança un regard mauvais a Naruto.

« Neji –Hinata sa va tu n'a rien ?

Hinata –Non pourquoi ?

Hanabi le rose au joue –Euh vous faite quoi dans les bras l'un de l'autre ,Hanabi regarda méchamment Naruto, Tu essaye de faire quoi ? Tu ve profiter de la situation ces sa un ?Ben alors tu te met doigts dans l'œil car…

Neji qui avait mit sa main sur la bouche de Hanabi –Bon tout va bien a ce que je voit donc on va vous laisser, puis Neji vu les katana aux hanches de Naruto, Ou a tu eu ces katana Naruto ?

Naruto souriant –C'est mon frère qui me les a donné et Neji par contre enlève ton bandeau .

Neji ne comprenant pas –Pourquoi ve tu que j'enlève mon bandeau frontal ?

Naruto souriant plus –Pour que je t'enlève ce sceau sur ton front pardi.

Neji le dévisagea et le vit sérieux –Tu ne plaisante pas ? Mais le seul moyen d'enlever ce sceau c'est de me tuer et je ne tiens pas a mourir et puis même Tsunade-sama n'a pas pu l'enlever donc je ne voit pas comment toi tu y arriverai ?

Naruto lui sourit –Sait tu pourquoi Oba-chan n'a pas pu te l'enlever ?C'est parce que elle est l'Hokage et donc si Hiashi dit non alors elle ne peu rien faire contrairement a moi qui ne suis pas Hokage ou plutôt pas encore

Neji fut stupéfait par la déclaration –Alors sa ve dire que tu va pouvoir me l'enlever ?

Naruto avec un giga sourire –Oui mais a une condition.

Neji surpris –Comment sa quelle condition ?

Naruto –Que tu quitte le manoir ce soir et que tu embarque Hanabi avec toi.

Neji encore plus surpris –Pourquoi sa ?Moi je suis d'accord mais pourquoi Hanabi ?

Naruto devenant sérieux se qui mit une certaine tension –Pour 2 raison de 1 la-bas elle sera maltraiter par sont père rien que pour qu'elle devienne plus fort et Hinata tiens beaucoup a sa sœur donc je ne ve pas qu'elle subisse les même chose que Hinata et de 2 le manoir n'est plus sur vu que si ton oncle touche encore Hinata de force tous le bâtiment risque d'être raser par Kyuubi qui commence a en avoir mare de l'attitude des Hyuga a mon égard et le reste u village et exposer aussi donc vos mieux éviter de le contrarier.

Neji, Hanabi et Hinata regardèrent Naruto et soudain Neji prit la parole –D'accord pour tes condition mais pour Kyuubi est ce qu'il y a des risque pour Tenten ?

Naruto lui sourit –Non car Kyuubi ne touchera a personne de ma connaissance et que j'apprécie.

Neji fut soulager et enleva son bandeau frontal –Je suis près va y.

Naruto fit quelque signe et mit 2 doigts sur le front de Neji qui devint bleu en effaçant peu a peu la marque.

Neji –Sa fait bizarre on…,Naruto le coupa et fini sont jutsu puis il regarda Neji.

Naruto souriant –Voilà la marque a disparu mais pendant 2 jours tu ne pourra plus mentir, cacher tes sentiment ou encore utiliser ton shakra donc repos.

Neji paru apeurer –Quoi ne plus mentir ou cacher quoi que se soit de mes sentiments ?Va falloir que je reste cacher pendant 2 jours mince. »

Naruto rit de bon cœur en disant au revoir a Neji qui était partit se réfugier chez Naruto, qui lui continua a s'entraîner toute la matinée au katana puis il partit voir Tsunade après avoir manger a Ichikaru avec Hinata qui elle rejoint l'hôpital de Konoha pour prendre son poste de ninja médical.

**Bureau de Tsunade.**

Tsunade attendait avec Jiraya l'arriver de Naruto quand celui si arriva enfin.

« Naruto ave le sourire –Salut Oba-chan et Ero-sennin.

Tsunade et Jiraya d'une même voix –Ne nous appel pas comme sa.

Naruto –Ok ok sa va on se calme.

Tsunade –Bon de un tu va signer tous ces papier mais avant tu a de la visite. »Naruto se retourna et aperçu une femme blonde qui lui sourit.

« Femme –Bonjour je m'appelle Yumie et je crois que tu a déjà vu ton frère non ?

Naruto eu comme un tilt dans le cerveau –Vous êtes ma mère c'est sa ? Et ou son mon père et mon frère ?

Yumie –Ton père va arriver après avoir régler 2 trois problèmes et Jio lui il est partit chercher ta copine.

Naruto surpris –Quoi ?Mais pourquoi ?

Yumie s'approchant –Parce que je ve voir celle qui va devenir ta futur femme.

Naruto avala de travers sa salive et failli s'étouffer avec –Quoi mais on en ai pas encore la ?

Yumie lui souriant –Si car si tu deviens Hokage ce soir alors c'est le meilleur moments pour vous marier donc tu va devoir te jeter a l'eau mon fils.

Naruto soupirant –Faut toujours que sa tombe sur moi toute ces embrouilles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark : Enfin fini c'est quand même chiant le manque d'inspiration.

Naruto :Oui tout a fait d'accord avec toi et est ce que je suis obliger de me marier ?

Dark : On …

Hinata coupant :Oui tu est obliger alors tu te mari avec moi et tu n'a pas le choix.

Yumie :Oui tu n'a pas le choix tu obéit a ta mère.

Naruto :Je suis martyriser aider moi snif TT

Dark :Moi je tiens a la vie donc aller a + et reviews s'il vous plait.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bon c'est toujours pareil.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous

Et pour la reviews reçu voilà la suite

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bureau de l'Hokage.**

Naruto était surpris parce que sa mère lui avait dit.

« Naruto –Pourquoi voulez vous a tous pris que je me mari je ne suis pas obliger d'être marier pour être Hokage et pour preuve Oba-chan et toujours vielle fille elle, Tsunade du se retenir pour ne pas le tuer et lui envoya seulement une chaise dans la tête, donc pas besoin de venir nous forcer Hinata et moi a nous marier.

Yumie –Tu l'aime ou pas ?

Naruto surpris par cette question –Bien sur pourquoi cette question idiote ?

Yumie –Alors demande lui sa main comme sa vous serai unis a toujours et au moins si tu t'absente elle aura la certitude que tu n'ira pas voir ailleur pendant que vous êtes éloigner et vice versa.

Naruto réfléchie –Mouais mais rien ne sera près pour ce soir et rien ne dit qu'Hinata veuille elle donc c'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

Yumie –Pour la fête je m'en occupe avec Jiraya et Tsunade et pour…

Tsunade coupant Yumie –Et pour Hinata je suis sur qu'elle sera d'accord

Naruto sceptique –Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire sa ?

Tsunade lui sourit –Le faite que depuis le début elle est ici avec ton frère a écouter derrière la porte.

Naruto criant –Quoi c'est impossible je l'aurai senti. »

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Jio et Hinata qui elle était rouge.

« Hinata rouge –Moi sa ne… ne me dérange… dérange… dérange pas du tout .

Naruto la regarda incrédule –Tu est sur ? c'est pas un engagement a la légère tu sais ?

Hinata lui sourit –Je sais et je ne me voit pas passer ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Naruto rougit légèrement –D'accord ce soir en même temps que…, Naruto se souvint d'une chose et eu un sourire machiavélique, Non en faite on va se marier et après je deviendrai Hokage

Hinata fut surprise –Pourquoi ?

Yumie –Se serait mieux de les faire en même temps non ?

Jio –Oui c'est vrai et puis comme sa ce sera plus vite fait.

Yumie –JIO respect un peu le mariage veut tu.

Jio –Non sa sert a rien et en plus quand tu est célibataire tu t'ennuie grave pendant les mariages.

? –Moi je crois savoir pourquoi notre fils ne veut pas faire les 2 en même temps. »

Un homme blond entra dans la pièce et Naruto jura l'avoir déjà vu quelque part puis il regarda les mur et y vit la photo du 4èmes Hokage et eu comme un tilt.

« Naruto –Mais c'est pas possible vous êtes le…

Yondaime –Et oui je suis…

Naruto le visage rayonnant –Le 4èmes Hokage c'est trop fort mais on vous croyait mort ?

Yondaime lui souriant –Oui je l'ai été mais ta mère m'a ramener a la vie.

Naruto –Houa comme elle la fait avec mon père et en même c'est quand qu'il arrive je voudrait bien voir a quoi il ressemble. »

Tout le monde tomba par terre avec une grosse goutte de sueur et Tsunade en se relevant lui donna un coup sur la tête.

« Tsunade –Baka c'est lui ton père.

Naruto comprenant –Ah d'accord mais alors je suis (il viens enfin de comprendre hourra) le fils du 4èmes Hokage ?

Yumie –En même tant Eikitchi que veut tu dire par le fait que tu crois savoir pourquoi il ne veut pas faire les 2 en même temps ?

Eikitchi –Si je ne me trompe cette jeune fille est une Hyuga et donc ce borner de Hiashi doit être contre leur relation non ?

Naruto avec un sourire –Oui c'est vrai.

Eikitchi –Et donc si il est comme moi il doit vouloir embêter Hiashi pour le faite qu'il a du faire souffrir Hinata et qu'il refuse cette relation

Naruto sourit –Oui c'est sa.

Eikichi lui fit un grand sourire –Il n'y a pas de doute tu est bien mon fils

Yumie soupira –Alors ce pauvre Hiashi na pas fini d'en baver.

Hinata –Mais pourquoi est vous la ?

Yumie fut surprise par la question –Comment sa on dérange c'est sa ?

Hinata confuse –Non se n'est pas sa mais Jio nous a dit hier en partant que vous ne seriez la que dans 2 semaine ?Et sa ne fait même pas 2 jour.

Eikitchi sourit –C'est lorsque l'on a ressentit le shakra de Kyuubi que nous nous somme précipiter a toute allure en ne prenant plus garde a nos poursuivant qui devrait arriver dans a la fin du mois vu a qu'elle vitesse il vont. Mais a notre arriver il n'y avez pas de Kyuubi ni rien d'autre et sont shakra c'était envoler.

Naruto –A sa en faite…

Un œil de Naruto devint rouge –En faite c'est juste que moi et ton fils on ne fait plus que un imbécile d'Hokage.

Yumie –Comment ose tu parler comme sa a ton père Naruto.

Kyuubi –Ce n'est pas Naruto qui parle mais moi femelle alors ferme la et laisse moi parler a ton imbécile de mari.

Yumie les yeux écarquiller –Comment sa tu serai Kyuubi ?

Eikitchi le regard noir –C'est impossible le sceau et conçu pour ne laisser filtrer que le shakra de Kyuubi et pas Kyuubi lui même.

Naruto baissant la tête –Oui c'est vrai mais c'est moi qui est ouvert le sceau pour l'empêcher de sortir toute en le faisant fusionner avec moi partiellement.

Kyuubi –Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne veut presque plus rien a ce village et je vait même devoir le protéger d'une furie qui ce dirige vers le village.

Naruto, Yumie, Eikitchi, Jio, Jiraya, Tsunade et Hinata d'une même voit –QUOI ?

Kyuubi soupirant -Vous verrez quand elle sera la sa va barder pour tous le monde moi y compris.

Naruto –Si toi tu va déguster alors qu'est ce sera pour le village ?

Kyuubi lui sourit –T'inquiètes pas j'arriverai a l'empêcher de nuire au village mais sa changera ta vie ainsi que celle d'Hinata si elle se mari avec toi.

Hinata –Rien ne changera entre Naruto et moi alors rien a faire que notre vie change ou pas je le suivrait partout ou il ira.

Kyuubi lui sourit tendrement –Je crois que vous aller bien vous entendre a furie et toi.

Hinata –Pourquoi sa ?

Kyuubi –Parce que vous vous ressembler beaucoup, et a l'adresse de Naruto dans sont esprit, _Beaucoup trop a mon avis_ _donc tu ferai mieux de te tenir a carreau avec elle._

Naruto ne compris pas –Jio tu veux bien m'entraîner au katana s'il te plait ?

Yumie –Ne change pas de sujet Naruto on ve savoir la suite.

Kyuubi avec un sourire machiavélique –Je ne dirai rien d'autre a plus.

Naruto redevenu normal –Alors Jio ?

Jio lui sourit –D'accord mais a une seul condition.

Naruto le regarda –Laquelle ?

Jio le regarda plein d'étoile dans les yeux –Que tu m'emmène manger des ramen au même endroit qu'hier car je n'arrive pas a le retrouver et leur ramen sont délicieux

Naruto lui sourit avec des étoiles dans le yeux aussi –D'accord surtout avec leur manière de cuir les ramens ils les font a merveille.

Eikitchi des étoiles dans les yeux –A les ramens de Ichikaru sont de vrai merveille avec leur pâte faite main par le chef lui même et … »

Le père et ses fils été parti dans leur monde de ramen et Yumie, Hinata, Tsunade et Jiraya les regardèrent avec une goutte de sueur derrière la tête.

« Yumie soupirant –Alala ils sont irrécupérable ces trois la. Les fils sont comme le père en tout point a part Jio qui a pris mon calme.

Tsunade soupirant aussi –Les hommes tous des estomac sur patte ou des coureur de jupon.

Yumie regarda Jiraya avec une goutte derrière la tête –Irrécupérable celui la décidément je ne te comprend pas Tsunade mais alors vraiment pas du tout d'aimer Jiraya pervers comme il est.

Tsunade rougit –N'importe quoi mais qu'est ce que tu raconte Yumie.

Jiraya qui avait entendu –A oui c'est vrai ? Tu est amoureuse de mois Tsunade ?

Tsunade baissant la tête en rougissant –Euh …, quand elle releva la tête elle vit que Jiraya plonger dans l'ouverture de sa veste pour y voir la poitrine non négligeable de Tsunade, Pervers va. »

Elle lui mit un coup de poing titanesque et l'envoya s'écraser dans l'hôpital.

**Hôpital de Konoha.**

«Jiraya écraser au sol –Un médecin s'il vous plait.

Infirmière –Docteur on a une urgence.

Docteur –Quoi encore ?

Infirmière hésitante –Euh on a un homme qui a traverser le toit et qui se trouve dans l'entrer.

Docteur –Quoi mince in a du énerver l'Hokage le pauvre doit être dans un sale état. »

**Bureau de l'Hokage.**

« Yumie une goutte derrière la tête –Au moins tu la envoyer directement a l'hôpital.

Tsunade rouge de rage –Se sale voyeur RRRRRRR

Yumie lui souriant –Ce n'êtes pas comme sa que tu va le séduire tu sais

Tsunade –Le jour ou je le verrai sérieux plus de 2 heures je me déclare mais pas avant.

Yumie sourit –Oh oh donc ce soir tu te déclare.

Tsunade –Comment sa ?

Yumie –Ce soir il y a le mariage puis après la cérémonie pour devenir Hokage donc il devra être sérieux plus de 2 heures

Tsunade sourit –De tout de manière il ne tiendra pas tu va voir.

Yumie souriante connaissant le point faible de Tsunade –On pari ?

Tsunade l'œil brillant –D'accord pari tenu si je perd je me déclare et si tu perd tu devra aller l'embrasser devant Eikitchi.

Yumie sur d'elle –D'accord pari tenu. »

Elle serrèrent la main et partirent avec Hinata pour préparer le mariage pendant que Naruto, son frère et son père était partit s'entraîner.

**Le soir devant l'église.**

Naruto attendait sont père qui était partit chercher les alliance et fit les 100 pas devant l'église alors que tout le monde n'attendait plus que lui a l'intérieur.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique a la fin Hinata ne va pas m'attendre longtemps avec son père qui doit la fusiller du regard.

Naruto vit son père arriver en courant.

« Eikitchi –Désoler du retard fiston bon allons-y.

Naruto sourit –Oui aller sinon Hiashi va faire mourir Hinata d'une crise cardiaque. »

**1 mois plus tard.**

Une femme arriva devant Konoha avec 5 enfant.

« Femme –Enfin nous allons nous retrouver.

Enfant 1 –Maman c'est ici que ce trouve papa ?

Femme –Oui et nous allons le retrouver maintenant.

Enfant 2 –Ouais on va revoir papa.

Enfant 3 –Youpi allons-y je ve voir papa.

Enfant 4 –Et puis si sa se trouve on trouvera de joli garçon dans le coin.

Enfant 5 –Ouais des mec canon et célibataire ce serai le top.

Femme –Non mais dites donc mesdemoiselles calmer vos ardeur nous somme venu retrouver votre père et a mon avis ce village ne sera pas d'accord donc on risque de devoir le raser

Enfant 4 –Dommage.

Femme –Allons-y les enfant. »

Le groupe se mit en route en défonçant les porte de Konoha et se retrouvèrent devant un homme blond avec des yeux rouge, des oreille de renard et neuf queue derrière lui.

« Femme surprise –Un kitsune ici ? Impossible .

Kyuubi sourit –Sa fait longtemps Kyoko n'est ce pas.

Kyoko –Non ce n'est pas possible. Kyuubi ? C'est bien toi ?

Kyuubi –Oui

Kyoko lui sauta au cou et tenta de l'embrasser mes celui si esquiva les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Kyoko –Pourquoi m'esquive tu ? Tu ne m'aime plus ? Et nos enfant tu ne les aime plus eux aussi ?

Enfant 1 –Papa on ta retrouver

Kyuubi souriant tristement et un des 2 yeux devint bleu.

Naruto –Bonjour madame vous êtes la femme de Kyuubi ?

Kyoko surprise –Qui est tu ? Qu'est ce que sa ve dire et pourquoi Kyuubi a t'il changer d'apparence ?

Naruto sourit –Parce que mon père a sceller Kyuubi en moi a ma naissance car celui ci tenter de détruire le village car un ninja de Konoha avait tuer sont frère.

Kyuubi –Oui cette saleté d'Oroshimaru si je l'attrape il va passer un sale quart d'heure .

Kyoko don les enfants l'avait entourer –Alors il va falloir que je te tue jeunes homme pour récupérer mon mari désoler. »

9 queue apparurent derrière elle et des oreille poussèrent sur sa tête et des griffes poussèrent a la place de ces ongles et elle se lança sur Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark :Voilà j'ai fini alors au prochain chapitre + et laisser moi des reviews svp.

Naruto :Moi je veut pas mourir

Dark :Tu verra si tu meurt ou pas


	7. Chapitre 7

Et un nouveau chapitre un

Et pour les reviews merci et pour le commentaire sur l'écriture de shakra tu a raison c'est juste que le bouquin dans lequel j'ai regarder me lavait écris comme sa donc maintenant a partir du chapitre 8 je l'écrirai chakra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Portes de Konoha (détruite)**

Une femme fonçait sur Naruto griffe en avant .Kyuubi l'attrapa par derrière et la mis en face de lui pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Kyuubi la mine grave –Si tu le tue tu me tue tu a compris ?

Kyoko ne comprenant pas –Comment sa ?

Kyuubi –Naruto et moi on ne fait plus qu'un donc si tu le tue tu va me tuer mais grâce a ton aide j'ai un moyen pour me libérer alors accepte tu de m'aider même si après tu te retrouve avec un mari faible et impuissant pendant toute une semaine ?

Kyoko –Bien sur pourquoi ?

Kyuubi –Alors tu va utiliser tes pouvoir pour me fabriquer un corps d'accord ?

Kyoko –D'accord. »

Kyoko concentra son shakra et une sorte de clone de Naruto apparu si ce n'est qu'il était habiller d'une cape a la style Akatsuki sans les nuage mais avec neuf queue de renard formant un cercle la place de chaque nuage et sa coiffure était comme celle de Naruto au détail près que Naruto était blond est que lui était roux.

Kyuubi donna tous sont shakra a Naruto qui garda les oreille les griffes et les neuf queue quand Kyuubi quitta sont corps pour rejoindre celui nouvellement créer qui ouvrit les yeux qui était rouge comme ceux de Kyuubi quand il prenait le corps de Naruto. Kyoko sauta au coup de Kyuubi et l'embrassa et cette fois il ne s'esquiva pas et l'embrassa avec autant de fougue que Kyoko.

« Kyuubi –Sa fait du bien d'avoir a nouveau un corps même sans pouvoir pendant une semaine et en plus avec sa femme et ses enfants.

Naruto lui sourit –Question quand même Kyuubi je peu savoir pourquoi j'ai toujours 9 queue et des oreilles de renard ?

Kyuubi sourit –C'est simple pour transférer mon esprit dans ce corps il fallait que je me débarrasse de tous mon shakra et donc je te les donner ce qui fait que maintenant nous sommes en quelque sorte des jumeaux si tu préfère et donc tu a garder mes pouvoir en toi

Naruto sourit –C'est super sa

Les 5 filles de Kyuubi vinrent toutes se coller Naruto

Enfant 1 –Dit tu veux pas devenir mon mari ?

Enfant 2 –Non plutôt le mien

Naruto –Stop de tout de manière je suis déjà marier.

Entant 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 –QUOI C'EST PAS JUSTES ELLE EST OU QU'ON LA TUE ?

Naruto le regard froid –Vous faite sa et vous êtes mortes ces compris ?

Les 5 jeunes renardes eurent peur de ce regard –Oui d'accord n'empêche on est curieuse de savoir qui peu avoir cette chance.

Hinata sortant de nul par arriva et prit le bras de Naruto –C'est moi sa femme et alors ?

Naruto une goutte sur la tempe –Tu m'avais suivi ?

Hinata lui souriant –Oui et je suis fière de toi car tu ne ma pas tromper avec ces petites pestes.

1 –Te gêne fait comme si ont été pas la sale tr…

Kyuubi rouge de colère –Yukina ton langage et n'insulte pas Hinata car c'est une amie a moi compris ?

Yukina résigner –Oui papa dac mais s'il te plait tu rentre avec nous ?

Kyuubi souriant –Oui car ce village ne m'acceptera jamais

2 –Ouais papa va rentrer et Naruto il va venir avec nous ? Car maintenant il fait un peu partit de la famille non ?

Kyuubi –Non désoler Yuriko mais il est le chef de ce village avec la vielle peau de Oba-chan donc il est obliger de rester ici pour veiller sur le village mais sache Naruto que toi est tes amis serait toujours les bienvenue et même ta famille

Naruto –D'accord mais avant de se quitter je peu savoir le nom de tes fille ?

Kyuubi lui sourit –Bien sur la jeune fille blonde avec le kimono orange c'est Yuriko .Celle avec les cheveux brun et le kimono noir c'est Kaede puis après celle avec le kimono jaune et les cheveux châtain c'est Yukina. Après la brune au kimono blanc c'est Kotori et enfin la dernière celle qui reste derrière sa mère c'est ma petite Natsumi elle est la plus timide de mes filles et sont toutes les 5 de la même porter donc elle ont le même age

Naruto sourit –Donc moi c'est Uzumaki Naruto et elle c'est ma femme et elle s'appelle Hinata Uzumaki et Kyuubi tes bien gentille mes comment je fait pour te contacter ?

Kyuubi lui sourit –Comme d'habitude car même si je suis dans ce corps nos âmes sont lier a jamais donc ne t'en fait pas de se coter dac

Naruto sourit –Dac mais fait attention a toi.

Kyuubi –Aller au revoir Naruto et a une prochaine fois pas très éloigner si le village continu comme sa »

Et Kyuubi s'envola avec sa femme dans les bras et ses enfant autour de lui.

« Naruto ne comprenant pas les paroles de Kyuubi –Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par la ?

Hinata n'en sachant pas plus –Je ne sais pas non plus.

Naruto souriant enlaçant Hinata –Tant pis allons au source chaude de la maison

Hinata rouge –Oui mais que s'il n'y a pas ton frère

Naruto surpris –Pourquoi ?

Hinata rouge –Il arrête pas de me fixer quand je suis dans le bain comme Jiraya-sensei.

Naruto bouillant de colère –Va y avoir des explication quand on sera rentrer.

Hinata sourit –Pour l'instant redeviens normal s'il te plait

Naruto rouge –Oups désoler, il reprit sont apparence normal a ces mot.

Hinata l'embrassa –Merci »Puis il repartirent dans les rue de Konoha .

**Konoha chez le clan Uchiwa.**

Sasuke c'était habiller car aujourd'hui il devait aller voir Naruto avec Sakura a Ichikaru pour discuter en couple avait dit Sakura a Sasuke que sa n'enchanter guère alors que de son coter Naruto était du même avis. Sasuke passa prendre Sakura chez elle est ils se dirigèrent vers Ichikaru.

« Sasuke de mauvaise humeur –Mais qu'est ce que je vait bien pouvoir faire moi pendant que Hinata et toi vous parlerait ?

Sakura souriant –Tu n'aura qu'a discuter avec Naruto et Lee

Sasuke s'arrêta net –Quoi y a Gros sourcils avec ?Donc Ino aussi ? Moi je repart me cloisonner chez moi je ne veux pas voir ce couple de dégénérer Naruto et Hinata sa passe mais pas eux.

Sakura lui assénant un coup titanesque sur le crane digne de Tsunade –Tsunade-sensei ma conseiller de me faire entendre par toi de cette manière. Comme sa tu apprend plus vite et tu me suis gentiment

Sasuke se releva le **_Sharingan_** activer –Tu ne mi emmènera pas autrement que par la force.

Sasuke sourit a sa phrase et Sakura lui fit un grand sourire qui ne présager rien de bon –Ah bon tu est sur ? Dans ce cas utilisons la manière forte

Sasuke remplaça très vite son sourire par une expression de terreur devant la vu de sa petite amie qui soulevait une gigantesque pancarte publicitaire et qui allait écraser le pauvre Sasuke comme une mouche –Euh on peu discuter a la place

Sakura souriante –Tu viens ou pas ?

Sasuke résolue –Non je ne viens pas mais on…

Sasuke ne put finir sa phrase écraser par le panneau publicitaire –Bon maintenant on y va Sasuke chéri »

Sakura le prit par le col de son T-shirt et le traîna jusqu'à Ichikaru ou Naruto dévorer des ramens a la vitesse grand V et en été déjà a son 24èmes bol de ramens avec Hinata un sourire au lèvres qui le regarder manger.

Ichikaru Ramen 

Sakura entra avec Sasuke toujours KO et Hinata lui fit signe.

« Hinata faisant de grand signe –Ici Sakura.

Sakura s'assit et fit un jutsu de suiton pour faire tomber de l'eau sur la tête de ce pauvre Sasuke qui se réveilla –Aller feignasse arrête de dormir et dit bonjour mal poli va.

Sasuke revenant a lui regarda Naruto et Hinata puis murmura un bref –Salut

Naruto absorber par ses nouille lui répondit d'un signes de main e Hinata souriante –Bonjour Sasuke comment va tu ?

Sasuke très bien a part le panneau publicitaire que Sakura ma lancer sur la tête.

Naruto avala de travers ses nouilles s'étouffa un peu puis regarda Sakura –Dit tu est sur que tu n'y va pas un peu fort avec ce pauvre Sasuke ?

Sakura le fusilla du regard ce qui fit taire le blond puis elle regarda Sasuke –Mais non tu exagèrent Sasuke .

Soudain un homme entra en trombe dans le restaurant –Venez voir un panneau publicitaire de 10 mètres a été arracher par une jeune fille au cheveu rose et elle s'en est servi pour taper un pauvre garçon cette fille c'est un vrai monstre, soudain il se tut en voyant Sakura puis il devint blanc et s'en alla en courant et en criant des J'ai rien dit ou des oublier moi.

Naruto, Hinata et Sasuke avec une goutte d'eau derrières la tête puis Naruto pris la parole –En faite Sakura tu va faire fuir ce pauvre Sasuke a force

Sakura –Mais non je suis sur qu'il n'en a pas tenu compte un Sasuke ?

Sasuke une goutte sur la tempe –Oui Naruto a raison car si sa continu tu vas me tuer tu ne maîtrise pas te force titanesque et …

Sakura au bord des larmes –Désoler Sasuke je le referai plus promis.

Sasuke ne pouvant résister –D'accord d'accord sa va on oublie mais au faite , Sasuke s'approcha de l'oreille de Naruto et lui chuchota, Tu est au courant que Gros sourcils doit nous rejoindre ?

Naruto a voix basse quoi tu est sur ?

Sasuke –Oui

Les filles les regardant bizarrement –Vous mijoter quoi vous 2 ?

Naruto –Rien par contre je doit aller au toilette

Sasuke –Moi aussi

Naruto et Sasuke se levèrent et soudain foncèrent vers la sortit mais Sakura eu les yeux qui brillèrent et leur lança un banc sur la tête –Alors comme sa on essaye de fuir ?

Naruto –Au secours pitié ne nous obliger pas a assister a sa.

Sasuke –Pitié je t'en supplie Sakura .

Sakura –Non car nous on est obliger de faire avec alors aller vous 2 vous retourner a votre place.

Naruto et Sasuke baissèrent la tête et s'exécutèrent et 5 minute plus tard Lee rentra en trombe dans la salle avec Ino dans les bras –Salut les petit alors toujours a la traîne coter amour ?

Naruto soupirant –Pour l'instant Hinata on est déjà plus loin que vous car nous on est marier et vous non et puis en plus l'amour n'est pas une course je vous rappelle .

Lee faisant briller son sourire –Tu ni connaît rien mon pauvre petit Naruto

Naruto un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres –Tu oubli a qui tu parle ? Tu veux que je fasse en sorte que tu ne fasse plus de mission pendant 2 ans et que j'envoie Ino sur une mission de durer de 2 ans minimum ?

Lee et Ino d'une même voit –NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN tu na pas le droit de faire sa.

Sasuke avec le même sourire –Si c'est l'Hokage

Lee –D'accord on arrête .

Naruto –Ben voilà t'est plus raisonnable . »

Naruto, Sasuke et Lee parler tout et de rien et Hinata elle c'était endormie sur l'épaule de Naruto morte de fatigue a cause de son travail a l'hôpital et soudain sa commença. Ino embrasser Lee avec fougue tandis que lui balader ses main sur le corps de Ino surtout au niveau de la poitrine et des fesse quand Naruto repris la parole avec Hinata dans les bras .

«Naruto rouge –Nous on va y aller d'accord ?.

Sasuke se leva avec Sakura tout les 2 rouge –Nous aussi »

Naruto et Sasuke s'envolèrent dans un tourbillon de flamme pour Naruto et de feuille pour Sasuke et Sakura qui était main dans la main. Lee remarqua qu'il était seul et en profita pour courir a toute vitesse chez lui avec Ino dans les bras et l'emmena sur le lit (je vous laisse imaginer la suite).

**Bureau de l'Hokage 3 mois plus tard.**

Naruto regardait Tsunade et sont père la mine grave.

«Naruto la mine grave –Bordel mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ?C'est la panique dans le village car les mort ce relève et revienne a la vie c'est quoi ce délire bordel ?

Yondaime la mine grave –Je crois que c'est de ma faute.

Tsunade ne comprenant pas –Soit plus claire s'il te plait on ne comprend rien ?

Yumie entra dans le bureau –C'est simple Il devrait être mort et il ne l'est pas pourquoi a votre avis Tsunade-sensei ?

Tsunade regardant Yumie –Parce que tu a utiliser un jutsu de sacrifice ?

Yumie –Non parce que je suis dans le royaume des mort qui se trouve au font de la vallée des enfer et que j'ai combattu la mort elle même et que je l'ai vaincu grâce a Jio.

Naruto et Tsunade –Quoi ?Mais c'est impossible voyons.

Yondaime –Alors si c'est impossible que fais-je encore vivant ? Et ce qui ce trouve en bas que font il debout dans les rue alors qu'il devrait être mort aussi ?

Naruto réfléchie et Yumie reprit la parole –Malheureusement sa a eu pour effet de maître en colère les esprit des défunt ainsi que le mari de la mort qui nous pourchasse mais ces troupe sont arriver en retard a cause de Kyoko je crois donc il a mis plus de temps mais maintenant il veut tuer toute forme de vie sur cette planète ce fou.

Naruto regarda sa mère –Mais il faut l'arrêter et comment on fait pour tuer un mec déjà mort ?

Yumie –Tu lui détruit le cerveau .

Naruto regarda sa mère surpris –C'est tout ?

Yumie le regarda l'air grave –Sache que si tu te fait mordre par un seul d'entre eux alors tu sera sous le pouvoir du Néant le mari de la Mort.

Naruto moins confiant –D'accord bon faut s'occuper de nettoyer le village et de protéger les civile ne pouvant pas combattre et …

Tsunade et Yondaime –Et quoi ?

Naruto soudain prit de panique –Merde Hinata est a l'hôpital et c'est la-bas que ce trouve la morgue merde. »

Naruto s'envola dans un tourbillon de flamme et lança une flamme géante au dessus de l'hôpital pour signaler au groupe qu'il y avait rassemblement la-bas.

**Village de Konoha.**

Le village de Konoha était en feu et les rue sous Naruto était la scène de combat entre des ninja et des sorte de zombie _C'est quoi ce truc de fou ? Faut que je me grouille d'aller a l'hôpital mais je doit aussi aider la population de Konoha vu que je suis Hokage_ Naruto du ce résigner et créa 10000 clones qui foncèrent pour aider tous les villageois en leur expliquant comment tuer les zombie.

**Hôpital de Konoha.**

Hinata courai dans les couloir une foule de zombie qui la poursuivait. Hinata tomba et les zombies fondirent sur elle près a la mordre et a la dévorer quand le mur explosa soufflant tous les zombis et laissant apparaître un Naruto très en colères avec 9 queue de renard.

« Naruto bouillant de colères –Le premier qui la touche je le réduit en miette. »

Naruto prit Hinata dans ses bras en fusillant les zombi du regard quand soudain un des zombi approcha.

«Zombi de femme –Toi tu est un descendant des Uzumaki ?

Naruto surpris par la question est le fait qu'ils parlent –Oui pourquoi ?

Zombi –Alors tu va devoir mourir pour les meurtres commis par ta famille ainsi que tout tes amis. »

Les zombis fondirent sur Naruto mais celui si sauta pour aller sur le toi en face de l'hôpital .Quand soudain une voie venant de l'un des katana lui parvint.

« katana 1 –Appelle Kyuubi Naruto il faut que nous allions chez lui car Konoha est perdu et il doit savoir comment tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre.

Hinata –Oui il a raison il faut aller voir Kyuubi-sama.

Naruto triste et les larmes au yeux –D'accord. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark :Enfin fini mais sa part en live XD voilà les 1er embrouille qui arrive

Naruto une goutte sur la tempe : des zombie ? Toi ta trop regarder DOOM et RESIDENT EVIL

Dark :Non même pas vrai et puis se n'est que pour justifier le départ de Naruto de Konoha mais est ce que ces amis arriveront tous a sans sortir ou vont il mourir ?

Naruto :Tu les tue je te tue.

Dark attacha Naruto avec une corde et le lança dans une cave :Coucher toi et bon dite moi ce que vous penser de ce chapitre et si vous n'aimer pas le coup des zombis alors dite le et j'écourterait le passage des zombie pour passer plus vite a autre chose et puis même si vous ne voulez rien dire laisser des reviews svp. Et pour les zombie au chapitre 8 vous comprendrai mieux et en même temps moins XD.


	8. Chapitre 8

Et voilà le chapitre 8 sa fait 2 chapitre d'un coup

Et pour se qui ne la savent pas Naruto m'appartiens (pas XD)

Pour ceux qui trouve que les zombie c'est débile regardait jusqu'à la fin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Portes de Konoha.**

Un groupe d'individu était devant Konoha l'air inquiet et soulager.

« Naruto –Bon sa va tout le monde est la ?

Tous –Oui

Sasuke –On fait quoi maintenant ?

Naruto –On va chez Kyuubi.

Tous sauf Hinata –Quoi ?

Hinata discrète –Euh Naruto a… a rai… raison Kyuubi-sama est le mieux pla…placer pour savoir quoi fai…faire.

Kiba –Mais Kyuubi est pas en toi ? comment tu veux que l'on y aille ?

Naruto –Euh en faite il est plus en moi

Tous –QUOI ?

Naruto expliqua se qui c'était passer et Lee riposta –Tu est fou d'avoir relâcher Kyuubi ?

Naruto la mine noir –Lee sache que j'ai autant confiance en toi qu'en Kyuubi car Kyuubi tout comme vous fait parti de ma famille maintenant compris ?

Lee sous le choc –Euh oui.

Naruto sourit et se concentra sur Kyuubi –Et Kyuubi tes la ?

Kyuubi un peu en colère –Quoi tu me dérange j'était avec Kyoko la ?

Naruto rouge –Euh désoler mais c'est pour savoir comment je fait pour venir chez toi tu a dit que tu me guiderait le jour ou je voudrais venir ?

Kyuubi devint sérieux –Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Naruto lui résuma la situation –Voilà ou nous en somme.

Kyuubi inquiet –C'est pas bon suivait la route et a la prochaine ville attendait sous le panneau publicitaire couper en 2 et noir.

Naruto –Dac alors a dans 5 jours

Kyuubi –Oui mais faite attention et en même temps y a qui avec toi ? Que je prépare les maison.

Naruto réfléchit –Alors y a moi, Hinata, Jio, Papa, Maman, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Chôji, Ino, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, Konoha-Maru, Hanabi, Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Oba-chan, Ero-senin, Neji, Tenten, Iruka-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Shizune, Gai-sensei et aussi Anko et Ibiki.

Kyuubi une goutte derrière la tempe –Ben dit donc sont pas douer vos 'Zombie'

Naruto sourit –Ouais bon aller a dans 5 jours

Kyuubi –Ouais ouais, puis il rompit le contact.

Naruto bon aller tous le monde me suit d'accord ?

Tous –Ou on va ?

Naruto –Au prochain village alors que les Shinobi protège leur Kunoichi compris ?Nous seront escorter par mes clones, 50 clones apparurent et se placèrent autour des ninja, aller on est partit .

Tous –Dac. »

Les couples se formèrent et les groupes aussi ainsi Naruto entoura Hinata de sont bras et celle si posa la tête sur le torse de Naruto tandis que Shikamaru et Temari été main dans la main et parler avec Chôji Asuma et Iruka rejoignirent le groupe de Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro et Jio qui restait entre célibataire tandis que Lee avait pris Ino dans ces bras et enlever ses poids d'entraînement et que Sasuke serrait Sakura contre lui le **_Sharingan_** activer et Neji lui le **_Byakugan_** activer faisait la même chose que Sasuke avec Tenten sur le dos car sa cheville c'était fouler. Kurenai elle lancer des regard furtif a Kakashi qui était plonger dans sont bouquin et décida d'aller lui parler.

« Kurenai s'approchant de Kakashi toute rouge –Ce n'ai pas prudent de rester seul dans son coin comme sa Kakashi.

Kakashi qui rangea sont bouquin –Ben alors tu a peur Kurenai

Kurenai rouge –Non pas du tout mais on doit rester grouper car sinon si on ce fait attaquer l'un de nous sera vulnérable.

Kakashi réfléchit et approuva –Oui tu a raison mais tous le monde est en groupe ou surtout en couple donc allons rejoindre Iruka et Asuma

Kurenai_ Il est bête ou il le fait exprès ?Je ve rester seul avec lui mais lui il se rend compte de rien._ –D'accord

Kakashi commença a marcher et soudain Kurenai trébucha absorber dans ces penser et Kakashi la rattrapa mais au niveau de la poitrine –Sa va ?

Kurenai rougissant a en rivalisait avec sont élèves –Euh oui mais Kakashi ta main euh ?

Kakashi vit ou était sa main et devint un peu rouge –Euh désoler je ne voulait pas t'offenser, il retira sa main et la remis dans sa poche, vraiment désoler je ne sait pas comment m'excuser.

Kurenai une étincelle dans les yeux –Ben tu n'a qu'a rester avec moi seul encore un peu ?

Kakashi lui sourit –D'accord jusqu'à demain sa te va ?

Kurenai avec un sourire –Oui »

Ibiki lui rester avec Anko qui se disputer pour savoir qui était le plus prometteur et le plus fort de tous les ninja de Konoha. Gai lui était plus a l'écart et voulait méditer sur ce qui ce passait qu'il disait mais personne ne le crt a part Lee. Jiraya lui aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître rester sérieux depuis bientôt 3 heures et Tsunade s'approcha de lui pour lui parler.

« Tsunade s'approchant de lui –Alors comme sa tu a décider de ne plus faire le pitre ?

Jiraya la regarda –Si tu viens pour m'embêter comme d'habitude tu peut t'en aller car la j'ai vraiment pas le temps j'essaye de clarifier la situation.

Tsunade vexer et surprise –Moi qui venait parce que je te trouver mieux comme sa ça m'apprendra a me soucier des autres.

Jiraya ne comprenant pas –Qu'est ce que je t'ai encore fait ?

Tsunade –Rien mais a chaque fois que je t'approche tu fait le pitre ou tu me rejette et sa devient agaçant.

Jiraya souriant –Regarder moi sa qu'elle fait la gamine

Tsunade lui décrochant une droite –Peut-être que je fait la gamine mais bon j'ai 50 ans ne l'oublie pas donc il serait temps que je me trouve un mari non ?

Jiraya la regarda intensément et prit un grand sourire –Alors ta qu'a te marier avec moi

Tsunade soupirant –Mais oui un gigolo comme toi ? Te marier ?Pour tromper ta femme après ?

Jiraya outrer –Sache que tu a bau penser sa moi je ne suis pas comme sa je suis toujours sérieux avec le mariage.

Tsunade surprise et perplexe –D'accord je te donne un mois pour me convaincre que tu sera fidèle même si je sait que tu ne tiendra pas une semaine vu la ou on va

Jiraya souriant –Marcher conclu et je vais enfin pouvoir sortir avec toi »

Tsunade avec une goutte sur la tempe lui prit la main. Shizune elle rester seule dans un coin quand Asuma la vit il alla la voir .

« Asuma souriant et s'approchant –Tu devrait pas rester dans ton coin aller viens

Shizune le regarda –Non sa va je vait rester ici.

Asuma lui prit la main –Aller viens. »

Et il l'emmena de force avec lui.

Konoha-Maru et Hanabi continuer a avancer tout en parlant ensemble.

**Village de Konoha.**

Tous le village été dévaster et les zombie commencèrent a prendre la route vers la prochaine ville ou Naruto et les se dirigeait aussi mais les zombi furent stopper et s'écroulèrent tous. Ne réussissant pas a se relever avant le lendemain matin.

**Forêt de Konoha et ses alentour.**

Naruto et son groupe avez fait une pause pour le nuit. Naruto désigna les tours de garde puis il commencèrent a monter leur tente mais mauvaise surprise y avait que des tente 2 personne .

« Shizune et Anko d'une même voix –C'est quoi ce bordel y a que des tentes 2 personne et pas une.

Naruto qui monter la sienne –Si vous êtes pas contente alors vous avez cas aller a Konoha pour en rendre des une place.

Anko –D'accord sa va . »

Une fois les tentes monter chacun aller dans leur tente tandis que Ibiki et Anko avait le premier tour de garde Naruto dormait avec Hinata dans les bras mais sensible au moindre bruit, Kiba et Shino dormirent tranquille car il n'avait pas de tour de garde aujourd'hui tous comme tout le monde sauf Shizune et Asuma puis Kakashi et Kurenai. Gaara dormi avec Kankuro et Temari elle ne dormi pas beaucoup avec Shikamaru car leur nuit fut mouvementer Jiraya avec Tsunade dormait chacun de leur coter même si a la fin Tsunade se retrouver sur Jiraya. Jio et Chôji eux dormait tous les 2 comme des ours entourer de chips et ronflant a tous casser a cause du manque de sommeil. Kakashi dormait avec Kurenai et attendait le tour de garde en lisant son livre tandis que Kurenai tenter de dormir sans trop de succès. Sasuke lui était avec Sakura et tous 2 parler de divers chose tandis que Neji lui s'occupa de la cheville de Tenten avant de se mettre en boxeur et de s'endormir crever par la marche avec Tenten sur les dos et quand Tenten se colla a lui nu il rougit et commença la même chose que Shikamaru et Temari. Anko elle dormait avec Ibiki et Shizune avec Asuma par rapport au tour de garde et les parent Uzumaki eux dormirent de suite tandis que elle était rouge et se sentit mal a l'aise avec Asuma a coter qui la fixait furtivement mais pas assez. Gai lui été tout seul a méditer dans sa tente(Il dort XD )

« Ibiki regardait Anko au dessus du feu qui avait été dresser pour la nuit –Tu aurait pu t'habillait un peu plus quand même on voit tout d'ici et sa me gène vraiment beaucoup d'avoir une vu pareil en face de moi.

Anko sourit avec malice en ce levant et alla se planter devant Ibiki –A bon sa te gène ?

Ibiki rouge –Oui et alors ?

Anko sourit et lui sauta dessus en l'embrassant mais quand Ibiki voulu la séparer de lui elle resta accrocher a lui –Alors sa t'a plus ?

Ibiki rouge –Oui et alors ?

Anko lui sourit et lui ressauta dessus pour l'embrasser mais il l'en empêcha cette fois –Quoi tu ne veux pas e moi ?

Ibiki la regardant froidement –Je ne suis pas du genre a me lancer dans des histoire d'une nuit.

Anko fit apparaître des serpent qui ficelèrent Ibiki surpris –Tant mieux moi non plus. » A ces mot elle le ré-embrassa et Ibiki brisa les serpent et se sépara d'elle au moment ou Kakashi et Kurenai venait prendre leur tour de garde et ils continuèrent une fois dans leur tente.

« Kakashi lisant son bouquin –Bon reste plus qu'a faire notre tour et au dodo et toi tu a bien dormi ?

Kurenai rouge –Non j'ai pas réussi en faite »

Kakashi la regarda 5 minute puis replongea dans sont bouquin et a un moment Kurenai s'endormit sous le regard étonnait de Kakashi qui rangea son bouquin. _Autant en profiter un peu_ Kakashi se retrouva derrière Kurenai et commença a baladait ses main sur sont corps puis il s'arréta sur sa poitrine. _Tiens elle est plus grosse que je ne l'aurai cru._ Puis Kakashi se mit en face d'elle et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres en fermant son œil non cacher par son bandeau et quand il le rouvrit il vit que Kurenai avez les yeux grand ouvert de surprise et il se recula rapidement mais elle lui saisi le poignet le plaqua au sol et l'embrassa en se mettent a califourchon sur lui.

« Kurenai chuchotant a l'oreille de Kakashi –Pas trop tôt que tu te déclare depuis le temps que j'attend ce jour tu ne va pas t'enfuir.

Kakashi surpris –Quoi sa veut dire que tu ne m'en veut pas ?

Kurenai le regarda dans les yeux et se rapprocha de son visage –Kakashi tu a beau être un géni tu n'est pas très malin

Kakashi ne comprenant vraiment rien –Pourquoi sa ?

Kurenai approcha sont visage de celui de Kakashi –Sa veut dire que je t'aime »

A ces mot elle l'embrassa et soudain elle se retrouva sous Kakashi qui l'avait fait basculer et qui l'embrasser fougueusement tandis que Shizune et Asuma arrivèrent pour la relève quelque minute plus tard et Kakashi prit Kurenai dans ses bras et 'emmena dans la tente ou il suivirent l'exemples des autre. La fin du tour de garde de Shizune et Asuma se ponctua des gémissement venant de la tente de Hinata et Naruto et des tentes des autres couples tandis que Shizune et Asuma se regardèrent avec une goutte sur la tempe .

Du matin ils plièrent bagages et s'en allèrent.

**Panneau publicitaire noir couper en deux, 4 jours plus tard.**

Naruto et les autres attendirent sous le panneau l'arriver de Kyuubi mais a la place de celui si ce sont ces fille qui sautèrent au coup de Naruto en criant.

« Les 5 kitsune –Tonton.

Kiba approchant avec Akamaru –Tonton ? Ces qui ces filles Naruto, puis soudain il remarqua les queue de renard et sortit un kunai, Merde de kitsune .

Kiba fonça sur elles mes fut stoppe par 3 queue et Yukina le regarda de ses yeux rouges –Tes pas mal toi tu t'appelle comment ?

Kiba se débatit et Naruto sourit –Il s'appelle Kiba Inuzuka

Kiba gueulant –Naruto sale traître c'est qui ces filles et puis en plus ce …, Kiba fut stopper par Yukina qui l'embrassa.

Yukina –En plus il a un bon goût il faut vraiment que je sorte avec lui je ne vais plus te lâcher mon petit Kiba.

Naruto sourit –Bravo Kiba et bon courage avec son père c'est Kyuubi.

Kiba avala de travers et ce débâtit de plus belle –Argh je veut pas mourir laisser moi partir Kyuubi va me tuer.

Yukina le ramena a elle –Mais non mon chéri tu va voir on va être heureux.

Kiba arrêta de se débattre comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas a sortir par la force et Akamaru lui était mort de rire puis Naruto repris –Et ou est Kyuubi ?

Kaede –Il est partit faire une course alors venait et Tonton par contre surveille bien Hinata dans le clan les hommes tente toujours de chiper les femmes des autres dutant qu'ils sont célibataire et que tu sois inférieur ou de même rang que lui et pour l'instant tu n'a aucun rang donc attention et même avertissement a tes amis qu'il soit masculin ou féminin car les femmes agisse de même.

Naruto une goutte sur la tempe rapprochant Hinata de lui –Compris allons y »

Naruto et ses amis partirent en suite des 5kitsune sauf Kiba toujours prisonier de Yukina.

**Village des kitsune.**

Naruto arriva et fit vite connaissance avec le chef de clan qui les attendait devant le village avec ses 9 queue et majestueuse et noir.

« ? –Vous 5 rentrer dans le village immédiatement et quand a vous seul les kitsune et leur famille sont autoriser ici c'est compris.

Kiba soufflant –Ouf .

Mais Yukina rentra dans le village tête basse avec Kiba toujours dans ses queue –Oui grand-père.

Naruto incrédule –Grand-père donc c'est le père de Kyuubi ?

? –Oui et comment connaît tu mon fils ?

Naruto hésitant –Il a été prisonnier en moi pendant 17 ans presque 18.

? –Quoi c'était donc toi qui retenait prisonnier mon fils , un puissant chakra sortait du kitsune au queue noir faisant trembler la terre elle même.

Kyuubi arrivant avec Kyoko –Père ne lui en veut pas car je le considèrent comme un frère et qui plus êtes il est a moitié kitsune donc il a le droit de rentrer

? –Comment sa ?

Kyuubi souriant –Va y Naruto fait apparaître tes queue

? –C'est absurde il ne peut pas avoir de queue alors que c'est un humain.

Naruto sourit et fit apparaître 9 queue et tous les kitsune a sauf Kyuubi, Kyoko, leur enfants et le père de Kyuubi ne bougèrent pas d'un cils –Alors ?

? un peu surpris –Oui je doit admettre que c'est bizarre mais alors toi et a femme et ta famille peuvent entrer mes pas le reste.

Naruto sourit –Tous le reste sont aussi de ma famille car tous Konoha est ma famille.

? souriant a cette remarque –D'accord aller vous installer dans les maisons que mon fils vous a préparer.

Naruto avant de partir –Et pour les zombie on fait quoi ?

? rit –Il n'y a pas de zombie en faite ce sont… »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark :Fini ce chapitre mouahahahah alors que peuvent être ces zombie si en faite se n'en sont pas ?

Naruto : Tes vraiment déranger et en plus tu fait exprès de torturer les gens avec une histoire sans queue ni tête en plus ta détruit Konoha Dark.

Dark sourit :T'inquiètes et regarde la suite

Kyuubi la ramenant –En faite tu voie a la fin de l'histoire de Dark…

Dark ficela Kyuubi et le lança dans une cave :Aller fini de discuter.

Naruto : Moi je sais pas la fin de l'histoire de Dark mais je sait la fin du bouquin de Kakashi-sensei car a la fin il…

Kakashi ligota et musela Naruto et le lança dans la cave puis se tourna vers Jiraya avec une fouet a la main : Vous avez plutôt interé a se que la suite de mon livre soit publier la semaine prochaine alors au boulot.

Dark fuyant par la porte de derrière : Moi je vait pas rester plus longtemps ici a + aller et reviews svp.


	9. Chapitre 9

Naruto bah il est a moi dans mais rêve et sinon dans la vrai vie il est a Kishimoto-sensei

Bon aller on va découvrir ce que sont les fameux Zombie

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Village des kitsune 

« ? rit –Il n'y a pas de zombie en faite ce sont juste des hommes ou des cadavre manipuler par un chakra gigantesque mais sa ne dure qu'une journée et après il ce repose mais temps qu'il ne les aura pas libéré de lui même ou aura été tuer tous les Humains et autres chose sous sont contrôles le resterons et ceci quoi que vous faisiez donc ce ne sont pas des zombi mes plutôt des marionnettes.

Naruto fut subjuguer par la révélation –Mais alors pourquoi morde t'il les autre ?

? –Pour leur transmettre le chakra de l'homme ou la chose qui les contrôlait et donc paralyser la personne et en faire une nouvelle marionnette.

Naruto sourit –D'accord ,et il suivit Kyuubi qui lui montrer le chemin mais soudain.

Kyuubi rouge de colère –Yukina mais qu'est ce que tu fait a ce pauvre Kiba ?

Yukina souriant innocemment –Rien pourquoi ?

Kiba criant –Si elle veut me torturer AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

Kyuubi regarda Kiba puis revint sur sa fille –Tu ne lui a pas demander son avis c'est sa ?

Yukina regardant ailleur –Je voit pas de quoi tu veux parler ?

Kyuubi soupira –Chez les hitori on demande si l'homme veut bien de toi et on ne l'enlève pas alors relâche Kiba de suite compris ?

Yukina relâchant Kiba –Oui papa mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant et je l'aurais

Kiba –Jamais ou pas temps que je serai en vie car vous les kitsune vous ne faite que coucher a droite et a gauche.

Yukina sourit quand Kaede envoya une gifle a Kiba qui vola et s'écrasa sur les paroi rocheuse de la falaise –Sache que nous kitsune devons choisir encore plus minutieusement nos mari car une fois marier c'est pour toute notre vie et elle est beaucoup plus longue que la votre vous les hitori.

Yukina alla vers Kiba et le pris sur elle après l'avoir soigner –Hehe faut pas dire des connerie sur les kitsune devant Kaede si tu a la vie mon chéri

Kiba –Je ne suis pas ton chéri compris ?

Yukina lui sourit –Si tu l'est.

Kiba continua sont petit jusqu'à arriver devant une gigantesque maison avec le signe du clan Inuzuka –Comment sa fait il que le symbole de mon clan soit sur cette maison ?

Yukina avec un éclair d'illumination –Ah c'est sa que graver papa sur ces mur ?Je me demander pourquoi il mettait sa sur les mur ? »

Kiba fut toucher et surpris du geste de Kyuubi puis rentra dans la maison avec Yukina le suivant toujours. Puis soudain il vit que cette maison était un véritable chef d'œuvre d'architecture. Yukina qui le regardait disparut le lassant seul.

Naruto lui avait une maison ou le signe était une spirale avec neuf queue apposer dessus et questionna Kyuubi pendant que Kyoko parler avec Hinata.

« Naruto –Que représente ce symbole ?

Kyuubi sourit –Content que tu pose la question tu reconnaît le signe en dessous ?

Naruto –Oui c'est celui du clan Uzumaki ?

Kyuubi –Et celui de haut dessus ne te rappelle rien ?

Naruto réfléchit et se rappela –Si c'est le même que celui qu'il y avait sur ta cape non ?

Kyuubi lui sourit –Exact et c'est le symbole des kitsune de ma famille.

Naruto surpris –Comment sa ? alors que fait il ici ?

Kyuubi sourit –C'est simple lorsque l'on couche avec un kitsune et que l'on tombe enceinte d'eux alors on reçoit en cadeau la même durer de vie qu'un kitsune normal et si on est un homme et que l'on fait tomber enceinte une kitsune alors c'est pareil et on n'arrive pas a expliquer se phénomène mais toi Naruto tu n'est ni l'un ni l'autre alors en claire tu est un nouveau clan avec de nouveau don héréditaire

Naruto commençant a comprendre –Sa veut dire que mes enfant seront comme moi ?

Kyuubi –Oui et lorsque tu aura un enfant avec Hinata elle vivra aussi longtemps que toi car tu est maintenant Naruto l'homme-renard.

**Plus loin dans le village.**

5 jeunes filles était rassembler la et se regardait fixement.

« Yukina –Moi ma cible c'est Kiba alors pas touche compris ?

Kaede –T'inquiète pas on a compris même si tu n'arrivera pas a le faire tomber amoureux de toi

Yukina souriante –Tu va voir ce soir il sera miens

Kaede –On va voir on va voir mais en attendant moi pour l'instant je n'est pas de cible particulière alors je verrai ce soir lors du dîner

Yuriko –Moi pareil que Kaede.

Kotori –Moi c'est pareil et toi Natsumi ?

Natsumi rouge –Moi du tant qu'il est gentil et qu'il aime ma cuisine ou qu'il sache faire la cuisine si il n'aime pas sa me va.

Yukina –Bon alors allons nous préparer.

Toute –Ouais. »

Et elles partirent toute ce préparer.

**Du soir chez Kiba.**

On frappa a la porte et Kiba ouvrit et se retrouva face a Yukina et tenta de refermer de suite mais trop tard elle était rentrer.

«Yukina –Re-bonjour mon chéri sa va ?

Kiba exaspérer –Je ne suis pas ton chéri.

Yukina souriante –Pour vous les hitori vous devait faire connaissance avant d'envisager une relation sérieuse avec un membres du coter opposer c'est sa ?

Kiba abattu –Oui et alors ?

Yukina lui sauta dans les bras et tenta de l'embrasser mais il esquiva le baiser –Alors ce soir on va apprendre a ce connaître.

Kiba –Et puis quoi encore tu ne va pas rester ici je doit aller me préparer a manger moi.

Yukina –Pas la peine ici tous les soir nous mangeons en famille dehors autour du feu

Kiba –Je n'irai pas un point c'est tout.

Yukina –Quoi ? Tu veux mourir ? Grand-père et papa vont te tuer si jamais tu viens pas .

Kiba surpris –Pourquoi ? Je suis pas de ta famille ni de celle d'aucun kitsune ?

Yukina lui sourit –Si tu est de celle de Naruto donc tu est de la famille d'un demi kitsune donc tu viens car Naruto doit venir avec sa famille

Kiba abattu –Pitié pourquoi toujours moi.

Akamaru partit se coucher dans sa niche et Yukina regarda Kiba droit dans les yeux –Dit pourquoi tu m'aime pas ?

Kiba surpris par la question –De une parce que tu n'est pas une humaine mais une kitsune et de deux par ce que je tiens a la vie et si je sors avec toi ton père va me tuer.

Yukina pouffa de rire –Mon père ne ferai jamais sa et sache que niveau race si tu deviens mon copain tu sera toi aussi une sorte de kitsune mais humain.

Kiba –Moi je veux rester humain un point c'est tout bon maintenant allons y sinon on va être en retard.

Yukina lui sourit un peu –Dac mais alors on se donne la main

Kiba catégorique –Non »

Yukina accompagna Kiba a la fête et vit que Sasuke avait son **_Sharingan_** activer et surveiller de près tout ce qui approchait Sakura puis Kiba rejoint le groupe des célibataire endurcit.

**Place du village (lieu du banquet).**

Alors que Chôji, Gaara, Jio, Kankuro et Shino parler ensemble Kiba arriva avec Yukina qui le coller.

« Kiba le mine noir –Salut les gars sa va ?

Shino sans aucun sentiment –Oui sa va mais toi sa a pas l'air d'aller ?

Gaara –Moi je vait parler a Kyuubi a tout a l'heure les gars.

Kankuro –A toute frèro.

Jio les katana au coter –Moi je me sens pas bien la comme si j'était observer .

Chôji qui continuer a manger –Ouais ben moi je dit que tu devient parano Jio

Jio se relâchant un peu –Peut-être mais c'est sa être ninja . »

Soudain Yuriko apparue derrière Jio et tenta de lui faire peur mais a la place de lui faire peur Jio se retrouva derrière elle lui mettant un katana sous la gorge sans que personne ne voit rien grâce a un genjutsu sauf lui et les autre célibataire de Konoha pendant que les autre fille arrivait pour dire bonjour.

« Jio rangea son katana –Désoler mais je suis nerveux et comme tu est arriver par derrière furtivement alors j'ai contre-attaque.

Yuriko encore surprise –Pas grave mais super fort pour passer derrière moi sans que je ne remarque rien.

Jio lui tendit la main –Moi c'est Jio et toi

Yuriko lui sourit _J'ai trouver ma cible compris les fille ? Donc pas touche a celui la._ –Moi c'est Yuriko et tu a une copine ?

Jio sourit a la question –Non pourquoi tes intéresser ?

Yuriko sourit un peu plus –Sa se pourrait bien.

Jio failli crier au miracle mais ce repris voyant les autre le regarder bizarrement –Euh quoi ?

Kiba un peu furieux –Non rien tu deviens juste zoophile vieux

Jio le regard noir –Quoi répète un peu ?

Kiba –Putain tu voix pas que c'est une kitsune ?Un renard quoi.

Jio –Et alors ?Elle n'est pas plus renard que moi chimpanzé inculte. Les kitsune ont des cousin du renard.

Kiba –Mais oui c'est sa.

Chôji –Bonjour moi c'est Chôji et le grincheux je crois que vous l'avez compris c'est Kiba.

Shino toujours sans émotion –Moi c'est Shino

Kankuro –Kankuro pour vous servir.

Yukina –Alors moi c'est Yukina et je suis la petite amie de Kiba

Kiba –Non tu n'est pas ma petite amie je suis célibataire.

Yukina souriante –Mais oui mais oui c'est sa.

Yuriko –Moi je suis Yuriko.

Kaede –Moi c'est Kaede et Shino tu aime les insecte ?

Shino –Oui pourquoi ?

Kaede –Comme sa car moi aussi je les aime bien et que je sens une forte odeur d'insecte autour et en toi.

Kotori –Moi c'est Kotori et je fabrique des marionnettes pour les petits.

Kankuro sourit –Moi je suis Marionnettiste.

Kotori les yeux plein d'étoile –C'est vrai ?

Kankuro –Oui et je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre Kotori et il faudra me monter ta boutique.

Kotori avec un super sourire –Pas de problème.

Chôji qui manger toujours –Et elle comment elle s'appelle ?

Kaede qui se trouver devant Natsumi –C'est Natsumi et on est tous sœur mais de nous 5 Natsumi est vraiment la plus timide.

Chôji s'avança vers Natsumi et lui tendit son paquet de chips –Salut tu en veut ?

Natsumi prit une poignet –Merci Chôji.

Chôji rit un peu –Tu ressemble a Hinata il y a 5 ans .

Natsumi rougit –Merci Chôji mais contrairement a Hinata moi je ne sais rien faire d'autre que faire la cuisine.

Chôji lui sourit –Tant mieux c'est ce qui compte chez une fille chez moi

Natsumi rougit –Si tu veux demain je peu venir chez toi préparer a manger. Et toi tu c'est cuisiner ?

Chôji lui sourit –Oui je suis un vrai cordon bleu et si tu passe demain tu verra je te ferai goutter ma cuisine et toi tu me fera goutter la tienne

Natsumi toute rouge _Les filles lui je le veux pour moi d'accord._ –D'accord alors on fait sa.

Chôji souriant –D'accord a demain et moi je vous abandonne car je vait dévaliser le buffet puis je vait me coucher alors bonne nuit.

Tous les garçon –Bonne nuit vieux.

Toute les fille sauf Natsumi –Bonne nuit Chôji.

Natsumi prenant tous sont courage et avec l'appuie de ses sœur –Dit Chôji je peu venir dormir chez toi se soir ?

Chôji rougissant faiblement –Oui si tu veut.

Natsumi le cœur léger et heureuse –Merci Chôji, puis elle partit avec Chôji. »

Le groupe parla de tout et de rien et a la fin ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent chez eux se coucher.

Maison de Kiba. 

Kiba rentra dans la maison et vit Yukina a l'intérieur qui l'attendait.

« Kiba –Au non pitié pas toi.

Yukina sourit –Et si moi pourquoi sa te gène ?

Kiba le regard froid –Oui alors va t'en sale kitsune de malheur casse toi.

Yukina blesser –Dit donc je t'ai rien fait pas la peine de t'en prendre a moi.

Kiba concentrant sont chakra –Je te laisse trois secondes pour t'en aller après je te tue sale kitsune, monstre va.

Yukina les larmes au yeux –Je ne suis pas un monstre je suis tout a fait normal et toi tu me repousse sans raison.

Kiba –1…2.

Yukina pleurant a chaude larmes maintenant –Je ne t'ai rien fait de mal a ce que je sache ?

Kiba –3 t'est morte sale monstre. »Kiba fonça sur Yukina qui ne fit rien pour esquiver et se prit un coup de poing en plein ventre et vola pour s'écraser contre le mur et elle cracha du sang.

« Yukina a terre –Je ne t'ai rien fait.

Kiba la regardant –Pourquoi tu ne la pas éviter ? tu aurait pu l'éviter facilement alors pourquoi ?

Yukina sourit –Parce que je refuse de me battre contre toi.

Kiba –tu veut mourir c'est sa ? Alors sois heureuse car je vait te tuer comme le Yondaime aurait du tuer Kyuubi.

Yukina le regarda droit dans les yeux se relevant déjà soigner –Est ce que tu a un frère ou une sœur Kiba ?

Kiba ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir –Oui pourquoi tu comptes les supprimer ou les prendre en otages pour me forcer la main comme les monstre de ton espèce ?

Yukina ne prit pas en compte le reste de la phrase –Sache que mon père avait un frère avant mais qu'il a été tuer par un ninja de Konoha.

Kiba –Ben alors ce ninja doit être un héros pour avoir éliminer un monstre de la surface de la terre.

Yukina sourit –En quelque sorte car maintenant il est très connu. Et c'est tu pourquoi il a tuer mon oncle ?

Kiba sourit –Parce que celui si attaque des villageois ou un truc comme sa ?

Yukina devint sombre –Non parce que mon oncle lui barrer la route et protéger la fuite d'un enfant et sa mère que le ninja voulait pour faire des expérience sur eux.

Kiba sembla connaître une chose similaire –Oroshimaru ? C'est comme sa qu'il s'appelait le ninja ?

Yukina lui sourit n tombant a genou crachant du sang –Oui et si mon père a attaquer votre village c'est pour venger son frère et je suis sur que tu aurais fait la même chose si c'était ta sœur qui était morte et que tu te retrouver a la place de mon père. »Puis Yukina tomba au sol évanouie.

Kiba réalisant tout le mal qu'avait du subir Kyuubi puis il se rappela Naruto que le village détester sans le connaître vraiment et compris son erreur et se précipita sur Yukina pour lui donner un coup dans le dos charger de chakra pour arrêter l'hémorragie et réparer les blessure qu'il lui avait infliger et quand elle rouvrit les yeux Kiba l'embrassa tellement il était content.

Yukina lui sourit et se releva puis elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa a son tour et cette fois Kiba ne s'échappa pas et répondu même au baiser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLemonxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba enleva sa veste et sont T-shirt restant torse nu et commença a enlever le kimono de Yukina et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Yukina puis le Kimono tomba au sol laissant voir une Yukina nu et Kiba vit ces 3 queue mais n'en tiens pas compte et enlève son pantalon et son boxer pour se retrouver nu a sont tour et Il prit Yukina la plaqua sur le sol et commença a la pénétrer et il commença a faire un mouvement de va et viens tendit que Yukina serrer les dent a cause de la douleur puis petit a petit la douleur ce transforma en plaisir et Yukina cria le nom de son amant a chaque vague de plaisir et soudain il y eu comme une explosion en elle et elle cria a en déchirer les tympan de Kiba et Kiba la suivi très rapidement. Puis il restèrent l'un a coter de l'autre et Yukina voulait que Kiba la protège de ses bras et comme il ne le fit pas alors elle tourna le dos et soudain il la prit dans ces bras et elle fut surprise quand il lui prit les sein en pleine main et embrassait Yukina dans le cou puis il lui murmura a l'oreille «Kiba –Tu a aimer ?

Yukina –Oui beaucoup. »

Puis il la pris dans ces bras et l'emmena dans la chambre ou il la déposa sur le lit et la rentra dans les drap avant de la rejoindre et elle mit sa tête sur son torse et il l'entoura de sont bras avant qu'ils ne s'endorme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxfin du lemonxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chez Naruto.**

Hinata et lui venant de sortir de leur ébat amoureux elle était dans les bras de Naruto et lui tourner le dos dans le lit.

« Hinata –Naruto sa te dirait d'avoir un enfant ?

Naruto –Quoi si tôt ? on a peine 18 ans on a le temps non ?

Hinata un peu triste –D'accord.

Naruto s'inclinant une fois de plus face a ce ton de chien battu –D'accord si tu veux pour les enfant mes quand tu veut les avoir ?

Hinata se retourna pour lui faire face et lui sourit –Et bien en faite on a pas utiliser de jutsu contraceptif dans la tente tu te rappelle ?

Naruto ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir –Oui et alors ?

Hinata –Ben eu Kyoko ma dit que…

Naruto l'encouragent –Que ?

Hinata –Que…que…que … et bien en faite je euh…

Naruto perdant un peu patiente –Bon tu accouche ou quoi ?

Hinata rouge –Euh se sera plutôt dans 8 mois et trois semaine a peu près en faite.

Naruto qui n'a rien compris –Ah d'accord, puis il ferma les yeux et commença a essayer de dormir lorsque sont cerveau fit tilt, QUOI ? TU DECONNE ?

Hinata baissa la tête désoler mais si tu veux on peu toujours avorter mais j'admet que sa ne me plait pas trop de faire sa et…

Naruto la coupa en l'embrassant –Sa va pas la tête hors de question d'avorter je vais être papa ouais trop cool.

Hinata sourit –Et Kyoko ma dit que ce 6 enfant que j'aurai.

Naruto la regarda –Autant que tu veux mes finissons déjà celui là

Hinata rouge –Euh non j'ai 6 enfant dans mon ventre.

Naruto qui était fou de joie se stoppe net et regarda Hinata dans les yeux et ne vit aucune trace de mensonge et tomba dans les pomme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark :fini enfin XD.

Naruto :6 enfants ? Tu veux la tuer ou quoi espèce de maso va je vait te faire la peau espèce de…

Dark :Sakura au secours !

Sakura arriva avec un panneau publicitaire et tapa sur la tête de Dark et Naruto en même temps :Oups désoler Dark

Jiraya prenant un air sérieux –Alors Dark n'étant pas la je le remplace alors au lieu de laissait des reviews qui ne servent a rien mesdemoiselles veuilles laissait des sous-vêtement a vous

Dark s'extirpa du panneau publicitaire et entendu Jiraya ainsi que tous le monde et tout les ninja de l'Histoire présente foncèrent sur Jiraya et le mirent KO a coups de poing et de pied.

Dark :Dsl pour le dérangement et oublier se qu'a dit Jiraya et laisser des reviews alors aller a + .


	10. Chapitre 10

Pour les rare personne ne le comprenant pas hitorihumain et pour qui est des nombreux lecteurs masculin ou féminin je voudrait savoir ce que vous penser de mon explication ? Elle vous convient pour les 'zombi' ?

Naruto n'est pas moi et vous le savez tous et je n'est plus qu'une chose a dire au homme qui lise ici. Ne vous laisser plus faire par de simple larme sinon vous êtes perdu c'est la fin du monde AAAAAAAAAAAHHH(Naruto arriva et donna un coup de poing a Dark qui se repris)

Désoler pour ce moment de folie et bon chapitre 10 et oui enfin 2 chiffre maintenant on comptes les chapitre avec des nombres et plus des chiffres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maison de Naruto 

Naruto se réveilla quelque heure plus tard et voyant Hinata qui c'était recoucher souffla _Ouf c'était un rêve j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais avoir 6 enfant d'un coup._ Hinata se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« Hinata souriante –Sa y est tu est réveiller il va falloir trouver les noms pour les 6.

Naruto sourit –Oui faudra en trouver un pour les …, Naruto retomba dans les pomme.

Hinata soupirant –Il peut tenir sous la torture et endurer 1000 souffrance sans tomber dans les pommes et il suffit de lui apprendre qu'il aura 6 enfant d'un coup et il s'évanoui '- - , Hinata partit prendre un vers d'eau et le vida sur Naruto qui se réveilla en sursaut.

Naruto se relevant s'un coup –Quoi qu'est ce qui ce passe j'ai cru que…

Hinata –Oui tu va avoir 6 enfant d'un coup et alors ?

Naruto au moment ou il allait retomber dans les pommes reçut un gigantesque poing sur la tête de la part d'Hinata toute rouge de sont acte murmurant des vague d'excuse et Naruto souriant –Non tu a bien fait sa ma remis les idée en place mais question. Comment va tu faire pour contenir 6 enfant en toi, dans ton ventre ?C'est impossible.

Hinata lui sourit –Kyoko ma dit que chez les kitsune les femmes accouché souvent de 5 a 8 enfant en général donc rien a craindre a part niveau chakra.

Naruto se rapprochant de Hinata –Oui mais tu n'est pas une kitsune et qu'est ce que le chakra a avoir la dedans ?

Hinata lui sourit –C'est simple le chakra et absorber par les enfants et utiliser pour les rendre plus petit et ils reprenne leur forme normal ensuite en même temps que leur queue sortirons la première fois et pour le fait que je ne soit pas kitsune c'est vrai mais j'ai les même enfant que eux et maintenant la même longueur de vie que eux car n'oublie pas que toi tu en est un a moitié car la seul différence entre eux et toi c'est que tu ne peu pas prendre la forme complète d'un renard contrairement a eux.

Naruto comprenant –Donc toi tu est comme les femmes humaine des kitsune c'est sa ?

Hinata lui sourit –Oui c'est sa .

Naruto parut soulager et s'allongea sur le lit –Ouf je me sent mieux la .

Hinata le rejoint se mettant a califourchon sur lui et l'embrasse –Alors heureux ?

Naruto souriant –Très heureux »

Puis Naruto fit basculer Hinata et la mit sur le coter en la prenant dans ces bras et en mettant sans s'en rendre compte une main sur le ventre de Hinata et ils s'endormirent pensant a ce qui aller se passer demain.

**Porte du village le lendemain.**

Naruto partit avec Lee, Sasuke et Neji suivant de près le père de Kyuubi et Kyuubi lui même.

« Père de Kyuubi –Nous allons aller a la vallée de l'enfer pour rendre visite a mon vielle amis avec sa lubie de ce faire appeler le Néant pour oublier son vrai nom.

Naruto et Kyuubi en même temps –Et c'est quoi sont vrai nom ?

Père de Kyuubi un sourire moqueur au lèvre –Tulipe

Naruto surpris –Tulipe ?

Père de Kyuubi –Oui il s'appelle Tulipe pourquoi?

Naruto et les autres explosèrent de rire –Et sa femme c'est quoi sont vrai nom ?

Père de Kyuubi –Elle est trop vielle pour qu'un jeunot comme moi connaisse sont nom mais on l'appelle tous la Mort ou certains la Faucheuse.

Naruto un goutte sur la tempe –Et vous avez quelle age si se n'est pas indiscret ?

Père de Kyuubi –Sa ne l'est pas et sache que j'ai 3257 ans exactement.

Naruto déglutit –Si vieux ?

Père de Kyuubi –Oui et généralement les plus résistant des kitsune survive a peu près 2000 ans est meurt tuer par leur propre chakra quelle ironie.

Naruto ne comprenant pas –Comment sa par leur propre chakra ?

Kyuubi –C'est simple le chakra des kitsune est très puissant mais aussi très nocif pour les autres même si chose bizarre toi tu semble être en accord avec ce chakra mais bon a force ce chakra deviens nocif même pour les kitsune et c'est pour la plupart du temps sa qui nous tue nous les kitsune tu comprend ?

Naruto faisant oui de la tête –Oui c'est compris mais sa veut dire que moi aussi je vait être tuer par ce chakra ?

Père de Kyuubi –Sache que moi je vait en mourir mais mon fils Kyuubi lui est l'un des dernier kyûbi existant d'ou sont nom et qui plus êtes son chakra est encore plus nocif que celui de tout les autre kitsune mais lui il ne mourra jamais a cause de son chakra pour je ne sait quelle raison comme sa progéniture et sa femme et donc il est immortel et le seul moyens pour lui d'être tuer c'est au combat donc une fois l'age adulte sont corps ne changera plus jamais. Donc toi qui a réussi a avoir sont chakra en toi je ne sait pas et seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Naruto été éblouit par tous ce qu'il venait d'apprendre –D'accord. »

Il continuèrent leur chemin fonçant a toute vitesse vers la vallée de la mort qui se trouver a 2 mois de marche de la.

**Maison de Chôji.**

Natsumi était réveiller et porter un chemise de nuit en soie qui s'arrêter en haut de ses cuisses laissant voir un peu sa culotte et s'activer dans la cuisine pour cuisiner. Quand Chôji arriva torse nu avec un pantalon Natsumi rougit fortement.

« Natsumi toute rouge et murmurant –Bonjour Chôji tu a bien dormi ?

Chôji qui été dans le frigo –Oui j'ai super bien dormi et toi dans la chambre d'ami ?

Natsumi encore toute rouge lui sourit et lui tandis une omelette –Oui merci voilà ton petit déjeuner.

Chôji regarda Natsumi avec des étoiles dans les yeux refermant le frigo –Ces vrai c'est pour moi ?

Natsumi rougissant de plus en plus fortement –Oui et si tu veux ce soir aussi je peu te faire a manger

Chôji au ange prenant l'assiette et mangeant l'omelette –Super merchi et pour ce soir oui pas de problème et tu peu même rester dormir ce soir aussi si tu veux vu comment tu cuisine

Natsumi devint rouge a en faire pâlire une tomate –D'accord et tu la trouve comment ma cuisine ?

Chôji avec un grand sourire –Je te les dit vu comment tu cuisine tu ferai mieux de rester dormir ce soir si tu veux t'améliorer.

Natsumi troquant ces rougeur de gène contre des rougeur de colère et d'indignation –Comment ça ? Tu ne trouve pas sa bon ? Tu trouve que je cuisine mal ?

Chôji éclata de rire avant de reprendre –Je t'ai vu depuis hier tu rougis des que je te regarde et tu n'arête pas de me suivre partout depuis hier jusqu'à chez moi alors que tu pouvait très bien aller directement chez moi.

Natsumi ne comprenant pas mais toujours en colère –Sa n'a aucun rapport avec se que je t'ai demander.

Chôji la regarda droit dans les yeux –T'a nourriture est très bonne pour quelqu'un d'autre mais sache que pour moi et mon clan nous trouvons que les plat comme sa sont sans aucun intèrer et que se qui font sa devrait avoir honte de faire un cuisine comme sa.

Natsumi accusa mal le coup et les larmes lui montèrent au yeux –Alors tu…

Chôji continua sur sa lancer sans écouter Natsumi –Et si tu avais fait sa devant ma famille tu serai morte a l'heure qu'il est pour affront mais moi vu que je te trouve sympa et jolie alors je vais t'apprendre a cuisiner comme un Akimichi et rare sont les personne capable de dire qu'un Akimichi leur a appris a cuisiner car notre famille est reconnu comme les plus grand cuisinier du monde.

Natsumi écouta Chôji et quand elle entendit le nom de Akimichi elle n'en crut pas ces oreille –Alors si je comprend bien tu est un Akimichi ?

Chôji souriant –Oui

Natsumi tomba au sol a genou et pleurant –Mais alors je n'arriverai jamais a te séduire snif tous ces effort pour rien snif.

Chôji s'agenouilla et l'entoura de ces bras –C'est faut car tu ma déjà séduite physiquement il ne te manque plus qu'a séduire mon estomac et mes pupille gustative.

Natsumi souriant un peu –D'accord alors tu m'apprend a faire la cuisine et en échange tu fais ce que tu veut de moi d'accord ?

Chôji la regarda froidement –Tu n'est pas un objet donc tu ne te donne pas comme sa et qui plus est …

Natsumi pleura interrompant Chôji –Tu me trouve moche snif et tu ne veut snif pas de moi snif je suis laide et tu ne veut pas snif m'apprendre snif a cuisiner snif.

Chôji désemparer –Mais non tu est très jolie mais tu ne doit pas te considérer comme un objet alors relève toi et on commence la première leçon d'accord ?

Natsumi pleurant moins –Oui mais prouve moi que tu me trouve jolie.

Chôji –Euh la je voit pas comment te le prouver sa ?

Natsumi –Embrasse moi pour me le prouver.

Chôji surpris –Oula je voit ou tu veut en venir et …

Natsumi recommença a pleurer de plus bel –Je le savait tu snif me trouve moche snif.

Chôji complètement désemparer devant les larmes de Natsumi l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres –Voilà tu est contente ?

Natsumi avec un gros sourire –Oui très j'ai eu ce que je voulait

Chôji la regarda et se releva en l'aidant –Tu était plus timide tout a l'heure et hier.

Natsumi sourit en devenant un peu rouge –Oui mais je suis quand même une kitsune et dans le feu de l'action je suis très entreprenante.

Chôji lui sourit –Aller maintenant on va commencer la première leçon. »

Chôji commença a lui donner ces cour particulier.

**Maison de Kiba.**

Kiba descendit en boxer dans la cuisine et chercha un truc a manger dans le frigo mais il ne trouva rien de déjà fait mais seulement des truc a faire soit même et se rappela que c'était sa mère qui lui faisait toujours a manger le matin et décida de prendre seulement u verre de jus de fruit quand Yukina vint se blottir contre sont dos .

« Yukina avec le T-shirt de Kiba comme pyjama –Alors tu ne mange pas le matin ?

Kiba rouge –Au sa va toi la kitsune un j'y peu rien si je sait pas faire a manger.

Yukina le retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux –Tu ne disait pas sa hier non ?Tu me sembler même plutôt proche mon chéri et sache que toutes les kitsune savent faire a manger

Kiba encore plus rouge –Ben hier c'était une erreur et je ne suis pas ton chéri.

Yukina lui sourit –Sache que celui a qui une kitsune donne sa virginité devient l'homme avec qui elle lie sa vie ?

Kiba ne comprenant pas –Et c'est a dire ?

Yukina sourit –Que tu est maintenant mon mari au yeux de tous les kitsune et donc vu que c'est toi qui ma prit ma virginité alors tu a aussi reçu une parti de mes pouvoir.

Kiba comprenant –Et quelle pouvoir pitié me dit pas que je vait avoir des queues et des oreille de renard ?

Yukina rit un peu puis reprit –Mais non baka mais maintenant nos vie sont lier donc si je meurt tu meurt et inversement.

Kiba la regarda –Mais c'est pas un pouvoir sa ? Sa veut juste dire que tu va mourir plus tôt que prévu ?

Yukina sourit –Tu inverse les rôle la.

Kiba a coter de la laque –Quoi c'est moi qui diminue ma durer de vie ? Mais alors …

Yukina le coupa en l'embrassant –Baka . Au contraire maintenant tu est devenu immortel

Kiba –Immortel ? Mais les kitsune ne sont pas immortel ?

Yukina lui expliqua tous –Voilà tu a compris

Kiba –Oui mais tu aurais pu me le dire avant. Si j'avais su je n'aurait rien fait du tout maintenant Kyuubi va me tuer argh.

Yukina lui sourit gentiment –Non il va pas te tuer pour 2 raison. De 1 car si il te tue il me tue aussi vu que nos vit sont lier et de 2 par ce que papa il t'aime bien car il te trouve marrant.

Kiba la prit dans ces bras –Bon bah il me reste plus qu'a annoncer sa a mon clan une fois tout sa fini.

Yukina surprise –Tu compte vraiment me présenter a tes parent ?

Kiba indigner –Bien sur qu'est ce tu crois puisque tu est devenu ma femme ici tu va le devenir a Konoha aussi.

Yukina avec de grand yeux –Euh c'est que vu ton attitude j'aurais crus que tu m'aurais cacher ou un truc comme sa mais que tu ne m'aurai jamais fait vivre avec toi comme étant ta femme .

Kiba l'embrassa –Plutôt mourir et puis au font tu est très jolie sans tes queue.

Yukina sourit et l'embrassa a nouveau –Oui ben sache que c'est a nos queue que l'on voit la puissance et le rang des kitsune.

Kiba la regardant en lui caressant le dos de haut en bas –A bon comment sa ?

Yukina sourit a la question de Kiba –Sa t'intéresse ?

Kiba l'embrassa –Bien sur puisque que tu est la femme ou plutôt la kitsune de ma vie …ma chérie.

Yukina rougit en l'entendant sortir de sa bouche –Je suis vraiment heureuse, elle l'embrassa, bon et pour ta question sache que les plus puissant kitsune on 9 queue comme mon père et tonton puis en suivant on baisse dans la puissance avec le nombre de queue en sachant qu'une femelle kitsune n'atteint généralement que 8 queue et c'est très rare car la dernière connue dans le village ces maman car il n'y en a pas d'autre.

Kiba assimilant se qu'il venait d'apprendre –Et toi tu en a combien ?

Yukina baissa les yeux –Je n'en est que 3 je ne suis pas très forte.

Kiba l'embrassa et li caressa la joue –Tu est déjà plus forte que moi alors c'est déjà bien et puis tu n'a pas fini de grandir non ?

Yukina regardant Kiba dans les yeux puis posant sa tête sur sont épaule –Merci d'être si gentil Kiba et oui mais il ne me reste plus que 2 ans a grandir après j'aurais mon nombre de queue final.

Kiba posa une main sur la tête e Yukina et caressa ses cheveux –Tes sœur en on combien ?

Yukina –La plus puissante de nous 5 c'est Kaede qui a 7 queue puis après c'est Natsumi même si elle ne le paré pas elle a 6 queue puis viens Yuriko qui en a 5 comme Kotori et en dernier moi avec mes 3 queue.

Kiba –Et comment tu doit faire pour en avoir une nouvel ?

Yukina s'écartant pour regardait Kiba –Tu est sérieux ?

Kiba la regarda droit dans les yeux –Sa a l'air de te rendre triste de n'avoir que 3 queue donc autant t'aidait car je ne veut pas d'une femme triste mais je veux que tu sois heureuse avec moi compris ?

Yukina lui sourit et sauta dans ces bras –Oui ,je t'aime Kiba et pour gagner des queue je doit gagner du chakra et de la force donc en claire m'entraîner mais je ne le fait pas souvent il faut dire.

Kiba lui sourit –Bon donc a partir d'aujourd'hui tu t'entraîne avec moi compris ?

Yukina l'embrassant puis se dirigeant vers le frigo –D'accord mais avant je vait nous préparer le petit déjeuner . »

Kiba sourit et l'embrassa. Après leur petit déjeuner ils partir s'habiller et sortir s'entraîner.

**Maison de Shino.**

Shino était en bas et prenait sont petit déjeuner quand on sonna a la porte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark :Et voilà j'ai fini et ce pauvre Chôji a céder devant les pleure de Natsumi le pauvre n'avait aucune chance TT

Kyuubi et Naruto : Trop nul.

Chôji les regarda : On verra quand sa vous arrivera et puis toi Naruto taie toi tes mal placer pour parler vu comment tu t'évanouie mauviette.

Naruto se fit tout petit et Sasuke lui surveiller toujours Sakura.

Dark :Sasuke tes vraiment parano.

Sasuke : Je ne suis pas parano mais juste pas assez idiot pour ne pas surveiller Sakura avec tout ces renard en manque d'amour.

Renard en manque d'amour :Salut tu …

Sasuke fondit sur le renard le faisan disparaître de sa vue et de Sakura puis une renarde arriva et aborda Sasuke et cette fois ce fut Sakura qui fit fuirent la renarde a coup d'arbre.

Dark une goutte sur la tempe : Vaut mieux s'éloigner mais bon en tout cas vive les Naru/Hina.

Hinata rouge : Oui vive les Naru/Hina.

Naruto : ouais Naru/Hina en force

Dark : Un nom pour les enfant de Hinata seront ? surprise il me faudrait 6 nom de fille et 6 nom de garçon s'il vous plait alors reviews merci

Naruto : Hein ? c'est pas moi et Hinata qui choisirons ?

Hinata triste : Mais ce sont nos enfant pas les votre ?

Dark : En réalité dans le manga en France vous n'êtes même pas ensemble et vous êtes loin d'avoir des enfant donc ces moi et les lecteur qui choisissons alors chut maintenant.


End file.
